


Приезжий

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: Себастьян – амбициозный парень, строящий карьеру в крупной фирме в Майами. В один непрекрасный день компания отправляет его в командировку в холодную Миннесоту. Он с энтузиазмом берется за работу и очень быстро выясняет, что прямолинейные, и временами суровые местные жители не очень-то и рады его приезду.





	Приезжий

Себастьян открыл глаза на двадцать минут раньше будильника с радостным предчувствием того, что неделя будет насыщенной и интересной. Он давно усвоил для себя одну закономерность, которая стала уже своего рода обрядом: чтобы утро понедельника всегда было позитивным, выходные нужно проводить весело, в легкой алкогольной дымке и с хорошей компанией. Тогда и все последующие дни, вплоть до новых выходных, будут удачными и легкими.

Возможностью поваляться лишние двадцать минут Себастьян пренебрег, несмотря на то, что имел на это полное право, потому что проснулся гораздо раньше будильника. Поднявшись с кровати, он немного, скорее для галочки, размялся и, быстро собравшись, вышел на утреннюю пробежку, прихватив любимую бейсболку и плеер.

Наступающая зима в Майами освежала чуть более прохладным, чем обычно, ветерком в лицо. Пробегая хорошо знакомым маршрутом через набережную и пляж, Себастьян не мог не улыбнуться парочке утренних экстремалов, которых жажда приключений таки смогла загнать в холодную декабрьскую воду.

За те годы, что Себастьян провел в Майами и паре других теплых мест, он практически позабыл, что такое настоящая зима с холодным снегом и облачками пара изо рта. Конечно, его родина тоже не сильно отличалась лютыми морозами в сравнении с многими другими странами, однако Себастьяну больше нравилось жить в Майами, где зимой было определенно теплей.

Сверившись с наручными часами, Себастьян убедился в том, что ему пора уже заканчивать утреннюю пробежку, и свернул в сторону дома. С небольшим запасом у него еще оставалось время на душ и легкий завтрак.

Дорога до работы заняла чуть меньше времени, чем обычно: сказывался ранний подъем. По такому случаю Себастьян решил не отказывать себе в удовольствии и заскочил в Старбакс, так как кофе, который можно было бесплатно попить в офисе, откровенно говоря, был ужасен. Нет, выпить можно, но без удовольствия. В конечном счете из-за небольшой очереди Себастьян оказался на нужном этаже бизнес-центра за минуту до назначенной встречи. 

Быстрым шагом пройдя по коридору до малого конференц-зала, Себастьян толкнул двери со словами:

– Я уже здесь.

Мистер Арлинг, его начальник, разумеется, был уже на месте, занимая мягкое кресло во главе стола. 

– Не страшно, мы только начали, – отмахнулся он, открывая папку, лежавшую на столе.

Трое коллег Себастьяна, расположившихся по обе стороны от мистера Арлинга, синхронно повторили его жест. Роберт, вечный соперник Себастьяна в погоне за крупными сделками, бросив при этом взгляд на часы, разумеется не мог не поддеть:

– Все тебя ждали.

Решив пропустить мимо ушей его мало обоснованную шпильку в свой адрес, Себастьян пристроил свой дипломат на краю стола и сел на свое место, не удостоив соперника даже мимолетным взглядом.

– Мы как раз начали обсуждать вопрос, как недавно приобретенный завод может повлиять на общее финансовое положение компании, – начал собрание мистер Арлинг.

– Так может быть, проще закрыть этот завод? – предложил очевидное Себастьян, открыв свою папку и наскоро пробежавшись взглядом по цифрам. – Мне кажется, что он обречен.

– Да, – согласно кивнул начальник, – однако в отделе маркетинга решили совместить вкусы подростков с модой на белковые добавки. Рекламная кампания уже запущена: «Белок для здорового детства». Завод можно не закрывать, но его необходимо автоматизировать, внедрить новую линию, сократить ассортимент продукции и уволить половину работников.

Все молча закивали, полностью соглашаясь с логикой предложенных действий.

– Вопрос в том, – мистер Арлинг обвел внимательным взглядом всех присутствующих, – кто это сделает?

Себастьян мгновенно подобрался, невольно выпрямляя спину, и бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону Роберта, готовый в любой момент совершить решающий рывок. В прошлый раз Роберт обошел его всего на каких-то полсекунды, из-за чего интересный проект уплыл прямо у Себастьяна из-под носа в руки соперника.

Однако, к удивлению Себастьяна, Роберт спокойно смотрел куда-то чуть выше его плеча, даже не сменив расслабленную позу. Да и двое других его коллег, Энтони и Джереми, тоже почему-то сидели с таким видом, будто вообще случайно зашли сюда.

– Не рвитесь все сразу, – предупредил мистер Арлинг.

В легком замешательстве Себастьян еще раз глянул в сторону хмыкнувшего на эту фразу Роберта, пытаясь понять, есть ли здесь какой-то подвох, или же его соперник в кои-то веки решил, что задача будет ему не по зубам. Времени на раздумья у него было не так много, особенно если вспомнить, насколько хорошо Роберт умеет блефовать во время игры в карты.

– Я этим займусь, – решился он, пока не стало совсем поздно. И тут же почувствовал неладное.

– А ведь Себастьян одинокий, ему проще будет ненадолго уехать, – тут же отмер Роберт.

– Да, это, конечно, главный критерий, – фыркнул Себастьян, все еще не в состоянии расстаться со смутным ощущением подставы.

– Но ведь Роберт прав, – с каким-то странным облегчением в голосе тут же отозвался Энтони.

– Летишь немедленно! – решил мистер Арлинг и нажал кнопку на интеркоме, чтобы связаться со своим секретарем. – Джоан, закажи для Себастьяна билет до Миннесоты.

Запоздало проснувшаяся интуиция его не подвела. Узнав пункт назначения, Себастьян на доли секунды потерял дар речи, практически наяву услышав, как захлопнулся капкан. Чертов Роберт наверняка с самого начала знал об этом. Вот почему он не спешил вызываться первым! Наверняка он успел предупредить и Джереми с Энтони.

– Это... в Миннесоте? – кое-как совладав со своим голосом, переспросил Себастьян, надеясь, что та часть фразы, в которой упоминался самый холодный и снежный штат страны, ему послышалась.

– Я в тебя верю, – ободряюще улыбнулся босс.

«Козеееел», – беззвучно, одними губами, произнес Себастьян, глядя на довольно ухмыляющегося Роберта.

* * *

За три с лишним часа полета Себастьян практически смог убедить себя в том, что ничего страшного не случилось. Работа знакомая и привычная – ему и раньше доводилось проводить по несколько месяцев в командировках в разных частях Америки. Ну да, климат Миннесоты для него, избалованного теплым Майами, будет непривычен, но он справится. И справится он блестяще, как и всегда. Так что пусть его коллеги-предатели заранее утрутся и приготовятся пожимать ему руку, когда он наладит производство в Миннесоте и вернется обратно с победой и большой прибылью для компании.

В зоне выдачи багажа Себастьян провел долгих тридцать минут, дожидаясь свои чемоданы, которые по закону подлости оказались самыми последними. Его работа предполагала мобильность в случае срочных командировок, поэтому у Себастьяна всегда стоял дома наготове собранный чемодан с самыми необходимыми вещами, чтобы не тратить лишнего времени на сборы. Однако в этот раз, сразу же выйдя из конференц-зала и забив в гугле прогноз погоды в Новом Ульме, Себастьян разнервничался, пытаясь понять, что же ему необходимо взять с собой в командировку, чтобы выжить в холодном городе. Пять рабочих костюмов на каждый день: двойки и тройки, которые можно успешно комбинировать друг с другом. А если официальный прием? Значит, еще один, а лучше два, потому что нехорошо появляться в одном и том же, если таких приемов будет несколько – ведь он представитель солидной компании. А еще ведь обувь и повседневная нерабочая одежда. И домашняя. И еще при этом теплая, с которой у Себастьяна возникли некоторые проблемы – ну кому, скажите на милость, нужна в гардеробе шуба, если зимой в Майами температура редко когда опускается ниже плюс двадцати? В конечном счете в поездку Себастьян отправился с двумя чемоданами, содержащими в себе многочисленные «если» и «на всякий случай».

Найдя наконец свой багаж, Себастьян закинул его на тележку и направился в сторону выхода. 

Остановившись перед огромными стеклянными дверьми, Себастьян с сомнением поглядел на творившийся за ними снежный ад, потом на людей, снующих мимо в пуховиках и шапках, и затем на свой шерстяной пиджак, перекинутый через ручку тележки.

– Все не так уж и страшно, – пробормотал он, попытавшись тем самым успокоить себя.  
Надев пиджак, Себастьян застегнул его на все пуговицы, поднял воротник и решительно толкнул тележку вперед. Первые двери послушно разъехались в стороны, пропуская Себастьяна. Тепловые пушки справа и слева ободряюще загудели, обдавая его горячим воздухом. Почувствовав зарождающуюся уверенность в своих собственных силах, Себастьян сделал еще несколько смелых шагов. А потом раскрылись вторые, ведущие непосредственно наружу, двери. Холодный ветер бросил ему в лицо горсть колючего снега и моментально пробрался под одежду, заставив попятиться назад с воплем:

– Твою мать!

* * *

В новенькой машине, арендованной для Себастьяна его компанией, ему больше всего понравилось наличие мощной отопительной системы, которая в считанные мгновения нагрела салон. И, конечно же, сиденья с подогревом. Боже, храни того чудесного человека, который однажды до этого додумался.

Дорога до города заняла почти два часа. За это время на улице невообразимо быстро и незаметно стемнело. Непривычные погодные условия отражались на скорости езды из-за опасения слететь со скользкой снежной дороги. 

На стеле с названием города красовалась приписка о том, что его население составляет 13595 человек. Себастьян, успевший забеспокоиться о том, что он, возможно, пропустил нужный поворот или вовсе заблудился, вздохнул с облегчением.

Новый Ульм встретил его невысокими старыми домами. Светились вывески, в окнах многих зданий горел свет. Рядом с местным отелем стоял одинокий, нелепо одетый швейцар. Себастьян, принявший его сначала за манекен, даже вздрогнул, когда тот повернул голову и проводил взглядом его машину. Кроме этого странного и немного пугающего человека на улице не было ни души.

– Зима, глушь и мрак, – невольно поежившись, пробормотал себе под нос Себастьян, вспоминая, как еще совсем недавно, буквально утром, он предвкушал начало новой недели и радовался теплому солнечному дню.

Немного поплутав по улицам, Себастьян нашел нужное здание с риелтерской конторой, адрес которой ему дали перед поездкой, и припарковался у входа. За стеклянной дверью с надписью «ОТКРЫТО» горел уютный теплый свет. Собравшись с духом, Себастьян выскочил из машины и, перешагивая через невысокие сугробы, быстрым шагом направился к двери, приговаривая:

– Тепло. Мне тепло.

Стремясь побыстрее покинуть холодную улицу, он со всего маха впечатался в неподдающуюся дверь, которая на поверку оказалась запертой. Пытаясь прогнать искры из глаз после неожиданного столкновения с закрытой дверью, Себастьян раздраженно постучал по стеклу. Спустя мгновение с той стороны двери появилась женщина средних лет с неподдельным испугом на лице. Впустив Себастьяна внутрь, она запричитала:

– О боже мой! Добрый вечер. Прошу прощения! Я по привычке опять заперла эту дверь. Замерзли?

– Да, – согласился Себастьян, чувствуя, как его потрясывает от холода. – Я ищу Бланш Гандерсон. Мой секретарь звонила и договорилась о том, что меня здесь встретят.

– О, вы, наверное, мистер Стэн? – Себастьян обернулся на голос и увидел еще одну женщину, вскочившую со стула. – Я Бланш Гандерсон, – с улыбкой представилась она, кутаясь в теплый платок.

– И вы мой заместитель? – с сомнением в голосе уточнил Себастьян, внимательно оглядывая ее простодушное, без единого следа косметики лицо и неброскую одежду. Он думал, что его встретит более представительная дама, и никак не ожидал увидеть обычную домохозяйку средних лет.

– Что вы, – с удивлением в голосе отозвалась Бланш. – Упаси бог. Я всего лишь секретарь. Найти вам заместителя?

– Пока не нужно, – криво улыбнулся Себастьян, подспудно опасаясь, что заместителем окажется какой-нибудь местный красноносый фермер. Слишком много неожиданных открытий для одного дня.

– Для начала найдем жилье, – вклинилась в разговор открывшая ему дверь женщина.

– И то правда, – спохватилась Бланш и поспешила представить: – Итак, это ваш риелтор Труди.

– Труди Ван Ууден, – уточнила та, надевая пальто. – Очень приятно. С двумя «у». Это трудно только на слух. Я поеду впереди, – обращаясь к Бланш, сказала Труди, – а ты за компанию с мистером Стэном.

– О, это будет чудесно.

Ничего чудесного в этой ситуации сам Себастьян не находил, но и поделать с этим ничего не мог. Поэтому, оказавшись в машине наедине со своим непрезентабельным секретарем, он почувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке. А та, словно и не замечая этого, тут же завертела головой по сторонам, комментируя все вокруг:

– Красивая машина. Новенькая? У вас и чемоданы одного цвета, – с восторгом произнесла она, глянув на заднее сиденье. – Как это мило!

Себастьян молча завел машину и сдал назад, выезжая из сугроба, который успел невероятно быстро вырасти вокруг нее.

– Улыбочку! – попросила Бланш, и Себастьян, повернувшись в ее сторону, на мгновение ослеп из-за вспышки фотоаппарата.

– Для альбома, – невозмутимо пояснила она в ответ на возмущенный взгляд.

– Извините, что? – не понял сбитый с толку Себастьян.

– Ой, это Мерл! – воскликнула Бланш, тут же переключаясь и начиная яростно махать рукой выезжающему навстречу почтовому грузовику. – Привет, Мерл! Это наш почтальон, Мерл, – уже более спокойно пояснила она очевидное. – Так его все и зовем: почтальон Мерл. Он ведь развозит почту. Ну, то есть, он почтальон и… лучше не скажешь.

Пытаясь посекундно не меняться в лице, Себастьян немного натянуто улыбнулся, стараясь сконцентрироваться на дороге. Но не тут-то было.

– Кстати! А у вас есть альбомы? – снова завела разговор Бланш. – У меня есть. Это мое хобби: я член клуба. Часть альбомов у меня с собой. Секундочку! – порывшись в сумке, лежащей на коленях, она извлекла огромный талмуд и открыла его где-то посередине:

– Вот. Это наш пес, Уинстон Черчилль, – она сунула Себастьяну раскрытый альбом, демонстрируя фотографию с собакой. – Он, конечно, уже умер. Вечно пускал слюни.

Не знающий, куда деться от словоохотливой женщины, Себастьян мельком глянул на фото и вежливо улыбнулся. Снова переведя взгляд на дорогу, он понял, что чуть не пропустил поворот.

– А это моя кошка, Снежинка, – не унималась Бланш. – Она тоже умерла. Ее пришлось усыпить из-за кошачьей лейкемии. Как же она корчилась, когда блевала на диване. Бедняжка, божья тварь, – ее голос дрогнул, но она тут же бодро продолжила: – но на снимке она, конечно, не мертвая. Здесь она просто спит.

– А если чуть позже? – не выдержал Себастьян, с трудом подбирая вежливые слова. – Можно я?.. – Он жестом указал на руль и дорогу, пытаясь дать понять, что она немного отвлекает его.

Бланш тут же понимающе закивала, пробормотав что-то утвердительное. Убрав альбом обратно в сумку, она еще немного повозилась и снова принялась крутить головой из стороны в сторону, рассматривая темноту за пределами машины. Себастьян даже успел вздохнуть с облегчением, радуясь повисшей тишине, но Бланш надолго не хватило.

– Скажите, вы женаты? – она повернулась к Себастьяну. – Дети есть?

– Нет, – с заминкой ответил Себастьян, – я не женат.

– Ну, это неудивительно, – со знающим видом кивнула Бланш и тут же пояснила, перехватив недоумевающий взгляд Себастьяна:

– Бога ради, не подумайте чего. То есть, я хочу сказать, что сейчас гораздо больше возможностей. Многое разрешено и вообще… – она на секунду замолчала, явно пытаясь подобрать слова. – Ну вы понимаете, да? В том, что вам больше нравятся… ну, не женщины, в этом же нет ничего страшного. 

Слушая сбивчивую речь своей секретарши, Себастьян чувствовал себя одновременно и неудобно, и смешно. Он никогда не скрывал свою ориентацию, но и на показ ее не выставлял. Но к тому, что об этой стороне его личной жизни могут знать в этом маленьком городке, Себастьян не был подготовлен. Видимо, как и сама Бланш, решившая проявить любопытство, но не сумевшая побороть смущение.

– Вы, главное, помните о том, что все у вас еще будет, – продолжала Бланш уже более уверенно. – Вы еще молоды… относительно. Еще встретите свою любовь, время есть. Я надеюсь.

Последнюю фразу она сказала чуть тише и немного в сторону, и выглядело это так, словно она случайно произнесла мысль вслух. Себастьян, вынужденный слушать слова успокоения, о которых он не просил, уже был готов закопаться в ближайший сугроб голым или укусить руль, если бы это помогло прямо сейчас закрыть эту тему. Забыть о ней. И никогда к ней больше не возвращаться. Его все устраивало в жизни, и суждения тетушки из Нового Ульма на тему однополых браков и вечной любви ему были не нужны. 

– Мясо едите? Или только овощи и траву? – Бланш снова резко сменила тему, и Себастьян в кои-то веки оказался этому рад.

– Нет. Я не вегетарианец, мясо ем с удовольствием. А что?

– Сегодня вы наш гость, и мы вас угощаем, – с довольной улыбкой ответила Бланш. – Жду вас на ужин. Ничего необычного, просто жаркое.

Себастьян молча кивнул, понимая, что если он откроет рот и начнет отказываться, то услышит что-нибудь еще более нелепое, смущающее и отвлекающее от дороги. А пока он ехал вот так, молча, оставался еще призрачный шанс на то, что хотя бы сейчас поводы для разговоров у Бланш закончатся, и они спокойно доедут до дома, который ему подготовила Труди.

– А можно задать личный вопрос? – осторожно уточнила Бланш, и Себастьян мысленно застонал и побился головой об подголовник кресла.

– А какие были до этого? – с обреченностью в голосе хмыкнул он, понимая, что это явно не отвлечет любопытную Бланш.

– Вы нашли Иисуса?

– Прошу прощения, – с заминкой ответил сбитый с толку Себастьян, – но я не знал, что он потерялся. 

Посмотрев на вытянувшееся лицо Бланш, он не удержался и хохотнул над собственной шуткой, подумав о том, что надо бы запомнить ее, на случай, если еще кто-нибудь его об этом спросит. 

Смех немного помог Себастьяну сбросить скопившееся за время поездки напряжение, но Бланш, кажется, его шутки не оценила.

– Я просто пошутил, – отсмеявшись, пояснил Себастьян.

– У нас не принято шутить про Иисуса, – серьезным тоном произнесла Бланш, стирая тем самым улыбку с его лица. – Но я понимаю, что вас рассмешило: Иисус и вдруг потерялся. Иисус, – пробормотала она, кажется снова озвучив свои мысли.

Ехавшая впереди Труди наконец-то остановила машину, и Себастьян вздохнул с облегчением. Вспомнив о сильном морозе на улице, он с неохотой покинул теплый салон автомобиля и тут же затрясся от холода, окидывая взглядом заснеженный дом с темными окнами.

– Сегодня ясный вечер, – жизнерадостно сообщила Труди, направляясь к дому. – Вам повезло. А вот завтра подморозит и будет холодно. Дом большой, но это не беда – он очень быстро прогревается. 

– Холодно? – переспросил дрожавший Себастьян, пытаясь осознать, как же ему тогда охарактеризовать то, что творилось на улице сейчас. – То есть будет еще холоднее?

– Ну да, – улыбнулась Бланш через плечо.

Себастьян поспешил за женщинами по занесенной дорожке, ведущей к дому, старательно перешагивая наметенный ветром снег.

В доме оказалось ненамного теплее, чем на улице. Труди щелкнула переключателем на стене, и над головой Себастьяна вспыхнула лампочка.

– Отлично, – с некоторым удивлением произнесла она. – Электричество есть. Топят газом, котел стоит на кухне. Камин не дымит. Трубы обмотаны и лопнуть не должны. Рамы двойные, в стенах и потолке проложен утеплитель. Пол дощатый, но везде есть коврики, чтобы ноги не мерзли.

– Подождите, – остановил словесный поток Себастьян, окидывая взглядом накрытую чехлами мебель в гостиной, – что-то я немного торможу.

– Ничего страшного, – участливо отозвалась Труди. – Я повторю.

Пропустив мимо ушей слова риелтора, Себастьян еще раз огляделся, прикидывая, не проще ли ему прямо сейчас поехать в отель, который он недавно проезжал. Больше всего ему хотелось сейчас залезть в горячую ванну и не вылезать из нее до конца командировки. Вместо этого ему предстояло весь вечер расчехлять мебель, вычищать пыль из всех углов и ждать, пока отопление согреет весь дом – безрадостная перспектива.

А потом он вспомнил, что отель ему никто не оплатит. Еще перед отлетом из Майами мистер Арлинг провел с Себастьяном отдельную беседу и пояснил, что срок, на который тот летит в Новый Ульм, пока не ясен, но пару месяцев ему точно придется там пожить. Поэтому снять дом было более выгодно. Пусть компания и берет на себя все его расходы на проживание, наглеть все же не стоило.

– Электричество, значит, есть, – медленно проговорил Себастьян, и тут же вспомнил слова Труди о ковриках на холодном полу. Определенно, про пол с подогревом можно было не уточнять, хорошо что вообще хоть какие-то блага цивилизации здесь имелись. Его растерянный взгляд упал на камин – хоть какой-то источник тепла, рядом с которым он как-нибудь переждет, пока дом прогреется. – А камин в порядке?

– Да, разумеется, – кивнула Труди, все это время внимательно наблюдавшая за Себастьяном.

– Ладно, по рукам, – согласился он.

– Прекрасно! Хотите, я разожгу камин? – участливо предложила она, вызвав улыбку Себастьяна.

– Нет, я хоть и городской человек, но огонь разжечь сумею. 

– Точно? – с удивлением переспросила Бланш. – Мистер Стэн, нам ведь не трудно.

– Точно, – отмахнулся Себастьян, разглядывая камин поближе. – Просто покажите, где он включается, а дальше я разберусь.

Повисшее молчание вынудило его обернуться и посмотреть на прятавших улыбки и переглянувшихся между собой женщин.

* * *

Себастьян остановился перед дверью дома Бланш Гандерсон, поудобней перехватил пакет, прижав его к груди, и нажал на кнопку звонка. Приглушенная трель раздалась где-то в недрах дома, и спустя пару мгновений послышались торопливые шаги. Дверь распахнулась, и замерзший Себастьян буквально ввалился в теплый дом.

– Наконец-то, – обрадовалась открывшая ему Бланш, – а то мы уже заждались.

– Я немного заблудился, – лязгая от холода зубами, невнятно проговорил Себастьян. – Вы сказали, что живете за озером, но у меня сложилось впечатление, что здесь вообще одно сплошное озеро.

– О, это даже не озеро, – согласилась с ним Бланш, – а Лудонский затон. Очевидно, вы не туда свернули.

– Я так и подумал, поэтому вернулся и уперся в другое озеро.

– Ох, это наверняка был Ванмаерский пруд, – со знанием дела определила Бланш.

– А что было слева от него? – полюбопытствовал Себастьян, вспомнив о том, как еле выехал оттуда на машине.

– Ах, это! Это была заброшенная каменоломня. Но главное, что все уже позади!

– О да, – не мог не согласиться Себастьян.

– Харв, у нас гости, – прокричала Бланш, и на ее голос в коридор вышел слегка полноватый седеющий мужчина с очень дружелюбным лицом.

Себастьян, уставший стоять в дверях и вести беседы ни о чем, вспомнил, что у него в руках есть бумажный пакет с вином.

– С вином я, наверное, не угадал, – произнес он, протягивая пакет Бланш. – Но в любом случае, – Себастьян запнулся на секунду, не зная, как назвать найденный по пути магазинчик, который с трудом походил на супермаркет, – в местной лавке было только это.

Бланш вытащила из пакета огромную пузатую бутыль розового вина местного разлива и передала ее подошедшему мужчине.

– Это ерунда, – улыбнулся тот. – Все, что можно откупорить и налить в бокал, я выпью. 

– Это мой муж Харви, – представила мужчину Бланш, легонько хлопнув его по животу. – И не думайте, что он шутит по поводу выпивки.

– Да что же мы стоим? – спохватился Харви. – Вы, наверное, проголодались с дороги? Разденетесь? 

– Да, пожалуй, а то здесь жарко, – соврал Себастьян, с некоторым сожалением снимая свой самый теплый пиджак. Он сегодня уже успел не один раз выставить себя идиотом перед местными жителями, с которыми ему еще предстояло видеться каждый день неопределенное время.

Повесив пиджак на плечики, он остался в красном пуловере, который успел надеть вместо рубашки в надежде на тепло. На самом деле, как Себастьян выяснил чуть позже, даже кашемировая ткань оказалась ничуть не лучше хлопковой и от холода спасала чуть больше, чем никак.

– А вам точно не холодно? – осторожно уточнила Бланш, странно поглядев на Себастьяна.

– Нет-нет, – Себастьян сложил руки на груди, радуясь, что не успел закатать рукава, иначе было бы видно, что он весь покрылся гусиной кожей.

– А мне кажется, что холодно, – не согласилась с ним Бланш.

– Да ничего страшного, – упрямо замотал головой Себастьян, улыбаясь и стараясь не слишком громко стучать зубами.

– Ну, я пойду, помогу на кухне, – улыбнулся Харви, обменявшись странными взглядами со своей женой, и вышел из коридора.

Бланш кивнула, проводив его взглядом, и с заговорщическим видом придвинулась поближе к Себастьяну.

– А сейчас, – она немного понизила голос, – я познакомлю вас кое с кем. И если вы поладите, то ваша жизнь в холодной Миннесоте станет куда приятнее и теплее. Пойдемте.

Себастьяну ничего не оставалось, кроме как обреченно последовать за ней. Нехорошее предчувствие моментально закралось ему в голову уже после слов о знакомстве и только укрепилось, стоило ему вспомнить их недавний разговор в машине. Вот уж чего-чего, а такого быстрого сводничества от своего секретаря он точно не ожидал.

– Итак, – зайдя в комнату, произнесла Бланш, обращаясь к сидевшим на диване перед телевизором, – это Себастьян Стэн.

Себастьян вошел ровно в тот момент, когда Бланш назвала его имя. Он не видел, что происходило на экране телевизора, но звук, выкрученный на полную мощность, подсказал ему, что смотрят футбол. Себастьян подбоченился, оглядывая присутствующих в комнате: слегка помятого бородатого мужчину, развалившегося на диване с бутылкой пива и закинувшего ноги на низкий столик, мальчика лет десяти, с банкой содовой, который явно пытался подражать ему, и девочку-подростка, одетую, как мальчишка.

– А это – Крис Эванс, – продолжила Бланш, и именно в этот момент, судя по звукам из телевизора, одна команда забила другой. Представленный Себастьяну Крис, как раз делавший глоток из бутылки, поперхнулся и облился пивом.

– Черт, – выругался он, рукой пытаясь стереть пену со своей фланелевой клетчатой рубашки.

Себастьян вопросительно посмотрел на Бланш, и та подтвердила его худшие опасения, так и не представив ему находящихся в комнате подростков. Вместо этого она с теплой материнской улыбкой проследила за тем, как Крис поднялся с дивана, поставил бутылку на стол и подошел к ним.

– Ого, – натянуто улыбнувшись, протянул Себастьян, – так у вас званый ужин?

– Добрый вечер, – Крис обтер ладонь о рубашку сзади, что не укрылось от взгляда Себастьяна, и протянул ему руку для рукопожатия.

– У вас пиво на подбородке, – не смог смолчать Себастьян, улыбаясь как можно вежливее и естественнее.

Ладонь Криса, повисшая в воздухе в ожидании рукопожатия, метнулась к бороде, стирая остатки пролитого.

– Можно мне в ванную комнату? – обратился Себастьян к Бланш.

– Конечно! Пройдете через кухню и сразу налево.

– Благодарю, – кивнул Себастьян, покидая комнату.

Ванную он нашел быстро. Заперев за собой дверь, Себастьян мельком глянул в зеркало и не сразу понял, что не так. А когда понял, почувствовал себя неловко, потому что тонкая кашемировая ткань совершенно не скрывала его затвердевших от холода сосков. Не спасла даже майка, надетая под пуловер. Теперь-то Себастьяну стало ясно, как Бланш поняла, что ему холодно.

Готовый провалиться сквозь землю, Себастьян попытался исправить положение, ладонями прижав торчащие соски. Но это мало чем помогло, скорее наоборот – эта часть тела всегда была у него слишком чувствительной и отзывчивой. Видимо, из-за того, что он мерз последние часов восемь, Себастьян и не почувствовал неладное.

В дверь постучали, и Себастьян вздрогнул, словно его сейчас застанут за чем-то неприличным.

– Да? – немного нервно отозвался он.

– Себастьян, – позвала его из-за двери Бланш, – мы открываем вино. Вам налить?

– Да! И знаете, я все-таки немного замерз. Можно мне мой пиджак?

– Сейчас принесу.

Получив пиджак, он поблагодарил Бланш и с независимым видом прошел в столовую. Себастьян даже не ожидал, что за столом соберется так много людей. Здесь были Бланш и Харви, сидящие с разных концов стола, их дети – тот самый мальчик, что копировал Криса, и молодая девушка по имени Кэти, а также риелтор Труди и Крис вместе с, как выяснилось в процессе разговора, своей дочерью-подростком Бобби.

Себастьян настороженно сидел с краю стола и недоумевал, пытаясь понять, чем только думала Бланш, когда решила, что сможет свести вместе его и этого Криса. Криса, у которого была дочь, и уж точно не аистом принесенная. Потому что если есть дочь, то и женщина где-то должна быть. И с чего она только взяла, что они могут друг друга заинтересовать? Если Себастьян предпочитал мужчин, это совершенно не значило, что он хоть чем-то был похож на женщину. Да, он следил за собой, разумеется, но он не стремился хоть как-то выделяться: не вел себя эпатажно, не красился и не носил вызывающей одежды. Он вообще никак не подчеркивал свою ориентацию и выглядел как обычный мужчина, который просто предпочитает других мужчин.

Да и Крис, пусть и смотрелся слегка запущенным, выглядел не настолько отчаявшимся, чтобы переключиться на мужчин. Если уж быть откровенным до конца, думал Себастьян, украдкой разглядывая Криса, то тот выглядел очень даже ничего, несмотря на небрежный вид: высокий, голубоглазый, за фигурой явно следил, и если его переодеть, причесать и привести бороду в порядок… В общем, Себастьян не удивился бы, узнав, что за Крисом в этом городке волочилась половина юбок.

– Бланш, – жуя, произнес Крис, – мясо вкусное.

– Ох, спасибо Крис, – зарумянилась та.

– Скажите, Крис, – решился все-таки завести разговор Себастьян, – а вы местный?

– Да, – все так же жуя, кивнул Крис, – я уже лет десять как сюда переехал.

– Почему? – удивленно спросил Себастьян прежде, чем успел подумать. – Не спорю, здесь очень мило, но… почему?

– А почему бы и нет? – Крис пожал плечами. – Чем лучше Майами?

«Всем», – чуть не брякнул Себастьян, но в этот раз успел притормозить и, медленно подбирая слова, чтобы не обидеть сидевших за столом, ответил:

– Ну, например, культурные преимущества: музеи, театры, опера и, конечно, ночная жизнь.

– О да, – тут же преувеличенно бодро вклинилась Бланш под смущенное хихиканье своей дочери.

– Вот неделю назад в ресторане я столкнулся с Джастином Тимберлейком, – привел пример Себастьян.

– Правда? – тут же ожил сын Бланш и Харви.

– Это он на твоих МР3-дисках? – уточнила у него Бланш и, получив утвердительный кивок, резюмировала: – Чудеса.

– А я думал, что в Майами только тощие супермодели и колумбийские наркобароны, – сделав глоток Будвайзера прямо из бутылки, прокомментировал Крис, вызвав смешки за столом.

– Фу, Крис, ты ужасен, – выдавила из себя Бланш сквозь смех.

Себастьян молча переждал волну веселья, прикусив губу, а потом продолжил, обращаясь к дочери Криса:

– А знаешь, с кем он был, Бобби? С Ферги. Ты ведь наверняка любишь ее музыку, да?

– Папа не разрешает мне это слушать, – тихо отозвалась та и перевела взгляд на свою тарелку.

– Но ты уже взрослая и сама можешь решить, что тебе слушать, – забылся от удивления Себастьян и не успел остановить рвущиеся с языка слова.

– Извините, – недовольным тоном проговорил Крис, нахмурившись, – но эта девушка продает себя как сексуальный объект. Тот еще пример для юной леди.

За столом повисло напряженное молчание, и раз никто не решился перевести все это в шутку, Себастьян решил продолжить гнуть свою линию, потому что идти на попятный было и поздно, и не в его стиле:

– А я думаю, что для юной леди полезен любой пример сильной и успешной женщины.

– Вот чем вы измеряете успех? Прибылью от торговли сексуальностью? Обойдемся. Мы любим кантри, да, дочка?

– О, кантри? Что-то знакомое. Это сопливые куплеты о слабаках, которые пьют пиво и водят грузовики? – снова не смог сдержаться Себастьян.

– А как насчет польки? – попытался спасти положение Харви. – Ведь это танец на любой вкус!

– Именно, Харв, ты попал точно в яблочко, – присоединилась к нему Бланш.

– Я люблю пиво, – Крис в упор посмотрел на Себастьяна. – И я вожу грузовик.

– Я почему-то не сомневался, – выругавшись про себя, натянул улыбку Себастьян,  
не привыкший отступать.

Схватив бокал с вином со стола, Себастьян сделал медленный глоток в полной тишине. Но победителем в этом споре он почувствовал себя рано, потому что Крис, положив локти на стол, подался вперед и произнес:

– А у вас, Себастьян, на руке дорогие часы, да и одежда, скорее всего, тоже не с распродажи. В таком виде по улицам не гуляют, значит и личная машина тоже есть. Под стать запросам. И о чем же это нам говорит? Тут все проще простого: вы продались с потрохами тем, кто сосет кровь из этой страны.

– Кстати! Кто-нибудь хочет кровяной соус? – попыталась сменить тему разговора Бланш.

– Предпринимательство и рыночная экономика создали эту страну. – Себастьян тоже подался вперед, скрестив взгляды с Крисом.

– Эту страну создали паразиты, сосавшие кровь из рабочего класса. И вот что получается: если ты угнал машину, тебя отправят в тюрьму, а если украл чьи-то сбережения – светит карьера, – отбрил Крис, особенно издевательски произнеся последнее слово.

– Если подумать, – недобро сощурился Себастьян, – то мне хоть что-то светит!

– Бланш, – Крис все же разорвал зрительный контакт с Себастьяном, повернувшись к хозяйке дома, – пересчитай столовое серебро, пока он здесь.

– Не трудитесь – я уже ухожу, – вскочил из-за стола оскорбленный Себастьян.

– Лучше я уйду, – тоже поднялся Крис. – Пошли, Бобби!

– А как же клецки с тапиокой? – растерянно спросила Бланш.

– Спасибо за ужин, – практически хором произнесли Крис и Себастьян, покидая столовую.

* * *

Открыв утром глаза, Себастьян сначала подумал, что он все еще спит: матрас под ним был непривычно жестким и бугристым, а постельное белье – грубоватым и колючим. Зазвонивший будильник, который он с трудом услышал сквозь толщу нескольких одеял и пледов, окончательно развеял призрачную надежду на то, что вся эта командировка ему приснилась и сегодня все еще понедельник. А потом он вспомнил весь вчерашний день: то, как обманчиво-прекрасно он начинался, и то, чем все это закончилось в итоге.

Необдуманно спустив ноги с кровати, Себастьян тут же отдернул их обратно, со стоном зарываясь поглубже в одеяло – пол был ледяной. Трясясь от холода, он все же уговорил себя вылезти из постели, но не из одеяла, и поплелся собираться на работу.

Наступил жестокий вторник.

Пятнадцать минут Себастьян крутился по всей парковке перед заводом, пытаясь хоть куда-то втиснуть свою машину. Разметки под снегом, конечно же, видно не было, но по огромному сугробу, размером с автомобиль, он понял, что это, видимо, то самое место, что было выделено для его машины. Плюнув на все, он просто бросил ее поперек выезда и бегом направился к дверям.

Офисная часть завода выглядела устаревшей, как и почти все в этом городе. Себастьян давно уже нигде не встречал такого старомодного интерьера со всеми этими жуткими панелями под дерево. Стол секретаря, находившийся прямо в коридоре, пустовал, хотя на часах было уже десять. Решив не ломиться во все двери подряд, чтобы выяснить, где находится его офис, Себастьян принялся ждать появления Бланш.

Ожидание затягивалось, и от нечего делать, он начал рассматривать черно-белые фотографии, развешанные на стенах, пытаясь понять, знают ли в этом городе о том, что цветная печать появилась уже очень давно. 

Внимательно разглядывая фото старшего бригадира, Себастьян пропустил тот момент, когда этот самый человек подошел сзади и кашлянул, обозначая свое присутствие. Себастьян обернулся и обнаружил, что мужчина на фото был гораздо моложе и представительнее. Сейчас же перед ним стоял лысеющий человек предпенсионного возраста, с огромным животом и все такой же густой, но уже более седой бородой. А костюм, в котором он был запечатлен на фото, судя по всему, был лишь раз и надет.

– Мистер Стэн? – спросил он. – Стью Копенфейхер, старший бригадир. Я покажу вам завод, – бесстрастно добавил он и протянул Себастьяну белую каску.

Завод, в сравнении со многими другими, что доводилось видеть Себастьяну, был небольшой. Меньшая его часть отводилась под складские помещения, всю остальную площадь занимал один большой цех. Войдя в помещение, Себастьян практически сразу оглох – настолько там было шумно. Но бригадир, явно привычный к этому, чувствовал себя здесь как рыба в воде. Пройдя по помосту, возвышавшемуся над людьми и оборудованием, он скороговоркой перечислил все, что входило в его ведомость, указывая, где и что находится:

– Центрифуги для молока, духовые шкафы, чаны для закваски, ярусные поддоны, холодильные установки, сушилка, слева кладовая, а вот здесь – конвейер. Короче, производственный цех, – резюмировал он в конце, явно надеясь побыстрее свернуть экскурсию.

– Я хочу поговорить с рабочими, – Себастьян попытался перекричать этот гвалт. – Где удобнее?

Бригадир весьма красноречиво указал на помост, с которого они только что спустились, и подал знак одному из рабочих. Раздавшаяся трель звонка застала Себастьяна врасплох, зато сразу после нее в цехе воцарилась тишина. Все еще ощущая звон в ушах, Себастьян поднялся обратно и обнаружил, что к нему уже обращены взгляды всех присутствовавших.

– Чего вы ждете, молодой человек? – стоя во главе собравшихся, нарочито громким шепотом произнес Стью, спрятав руки в карманы своего рабочего халата.

– Приветствую, Новый Ульм! – немного громче, чем ему самому хотелось бы, начал все еще оглушенный Себастьян. – Все мы вступаем в новую фазу, и это редкая возможность. Моя цель – производство белковых батончиков, – выданная бригадиром чересчур большая каска не нашла лучшего времени, как именно в этот момент съехать Себастьяну на глаза. Невозмутимо поправив ее, он продолжил: – Все вместе мы создадим новый бренд, увеличим прибыль и привлечем новых потребителей.

– А если без лишних слов? – грозно спросил Стью, глядя на Себастьяна. – Плевать нам на то, что производить. Скажите сразу, сколько народу вы уволите?

– Менеджмент компании «Манк» в Майами поручил мне провести механизацию и модернизацию завода, – дипломатично начал Себастьян свою отрепетированную заранее речь, но Стью снова его перебил:

– Да, в Майами любят зубы заговаривать! Но если вас сюда занесло – значит кого-то уволят.

Себастьян прикусил губу, быстро соображая и выстраивая в голове свой ответ. Похоже, этот бригадир главный для этих людей во всем, и с него станется прямо здесь и сейчас устроить забастовку. С подобным Себастьян уже сталкивался, поэтому, припомнив прошлый опыт, он начал вдохновленно недоговаривать всей правды:

– Мне интереснее создать рабочие места. Но если кто-то против, то пожалуйста. Лично я жду выполнения производственного плана точно в срок. Вы меня понимаете? – улыбнулся Себастьян.

* * *

Себастьян еще издалека услышал уже знакомый голос своего секретаря. Бланш громко болтала по телефону:

– Хитрый ход, Труди, но нет, так ты не узнаешь рецепт моей тапиоки.

Увидев мрачно надвигавшегося Себастьяна, она тут же зачастила в трубку:

– Все, мне пора. Да. Да. Нет. Я поняла. Ага. Потом созвонимся. Все, до скорого. Ага. Да. Пока. – Бланш закончила телефонный разговор и обратилась к Себастьяну, как ни в чем не бывало: – Доброе утро, мистер Стэн. Это Труди звонила. Представляете, она давно пытается выудить из меня рецепт тапиоки.

– Прекрасно, – забирая оставленные в коридоре вещи, произнес Себастьян. – Но я сомневаюсь, что эта ваша тапиока полезна для завода. Давайте займемся делами, если не возражаете.

– Ясно, – поспешно закивала Бланш. – И извините, что опоздала сегодня утром. Билли набедокурил в школе, пришлось поговорить с директором, – доверительным тоном сообщила она. – Да вы и сами все вчера видели, он совсем от рук отбился.

Себастьян открыл было рот, чтобы высказать все, что он думает прямо сейчас, но решил повременить, вместо этого уточнив, указывая на одну из дверей:

– Это мой офис?

– О, да.

– Тогда зайдите ко мне, пожалуйста, – с нажимом произнес он и первым направился в свой кабинет.

Помещение, разумеется, было таким же древним – Себастьян уже и не ждал чуда, но устаревший компьютер на столе его все же добил. Осторожно сдвинув его на край стола, Себастьян достал свой ультратонкий ноутбук и аккуратно положил его на место древнего монитора.

– Миссис Гандерсон, нам нужно серьезно поговорить, – начал Себастьян. – Я тоже, как и вы, прихожу на работу, чтобы заработать денег и построить карьеру. Чтобы чего-то добиться в этой жизни. И карьеру я стараюсь делать в процветающей компании, что требует большой ответственности.

– Разумеется, – покивала Бланш.

– И в рабочее время я концентрируюсь на деле.

– Я поняла.

– Ну а для личной жизни есть личное время, – поучительным тоном продолжил Себастьян.

– Яснее ясного.

– Но у вас все смешалось! Вы взялись за меня в первый же вечер. – Себастьян заглянул Бланш в глаза, пытаясь наладить зрительный контакт. Та послушно перевела на него свой взгляд, ранее блуждавший где-то за его плечом.

– Да, но я пыталась…

– И не оправдывайтесь. – Себастьян обрубил все возможные попытки его заболтать. – Слышать ничего не хочу. Я здесь работаю и не ищу личных связей с местными жителями.

– Да, но... – Бланш снова попыталась вставить слово.

– Никаких «но»! – отмахнулся Себастьян. – Ну предположим, что я не прочь иногда поразвлечься, но сводить меня с этим Крисом! Вы серьезно? Я попал на край света, но я не так одинок, чтобы позариться на жалкого шофера. И я совершенно не ожидал от вас поступков подобного рода.

– Но этот жалкий шофер... – тихим голосом попыталась возразить Бланш, но у нее снова ничего не вышло.

– Отлично! С этим все. Надеюсь, мы закрыли эту тему, – выдохнул Себастьян, чувствуя себя теперь гораздо лучше. – Остаток этого утра мне придется лизать зад главе профсоюза.

– Он, кажется, уже здесь, – все так же тихо произнесла Бланш.

– Прекрасно, – улыбнулся Себастьян и направился к приоткрытой двери.

Выглянув в коридор, Себастьян обнаружил там всего одного-единственного человека, сидевшего на стуле и спокойно читавшего газету. Увидев знакомое лицо, Себастьян медленно попятился в свой офис и тихо прикрыл за собой дверь.

– Почему он в приемной? – едва слушавшимися губами тихо и медленно произнес он, подпирая дверь спиной.

– Так уж вышло, – с трудом выдавила из себя резко побледневшая Бланш, и тут же зачастила шепотом в ответ на красноречивый взгляд Себастьяна: – Да, наверное, зря я все-таки влезла, но я подумала, что вам будет очень полезно встретиться с главой профсоюза всей юго-восточной Миннесоты в гостях за вкусным домашним ужином.

– Крис – глава профсоюза?! – не веря своим ушам, тихо уточнил Себастьян.

– Именно.

– И я орал на него за ужином, – медленно осознавая происходящее, неверяще произнес Себастьян, чувствуя предательскую слабость в коленях.

– И во дворе потом тоже, – услужливо напомнила ему Бланш.

Пытаясь переварить все, что он только что узнал, и понять, что же делать дальше, Себастьян укусил себя за губу, как часто делал, когда нервничал. Конечно, у него всегда оставался еще один запасной вариант, но все же, если он выпрыгнет в окно прямо сейчас, не факт, что сугроб сильно смягчит его падение. 

Встряхнувшись, Себастьян отмер и решительно распахнул дверь, выходя в коридор. Пора было включаться в работу, хотя ему вовсе не хотелось вновь пересекаться с Крисом.

– Мистер Эванс? Крис, верно? – учтиво начал Себастьян, сложив руки за спиной.

– Для гостей издалека можно просто «жалкий шофер», – ехидно улыбнулся Крис, складывая газету. Сегодня он выглядел гораздо лучше, чем накануне: деловой костюм сидел на нем просто отлично, словно был сшит на заказ, борода была аккуратно выровнена, а волосы приведены в порядок и зачесаны назад.

– Прошу прощения? – решил сыграть под дурачка Себастьян, пытаясь улыбаться не очень нервно.

– Профсоюз завода давно требовал звукоизоляцию для цеха, – как ни в чем не бывало произнес Крис, поднимаясь со стула, – но думаю, это не помешает и офису. Начнем?

Крис улыбнулся, и Себастьяну очень не понравилась эта улыбка.

* * *

– Как прошел первый день на новом месте? – участливо спросил мистер Арлинг, и Себастьян поморщился, припоминая.

– Это был очень продуктивный день, – уклончиво ответил он, радуясь, что начальник не видит его лицо. Местный интернет не располагал к беседам по скайпу, поэтому для разговора им пришлось воспользоваться обычными стационарными телефонами. – Я пообщался с рабочими и бригадиром. Все они вовлечены в процесс. 

Плечом прижимая трубку к уху, Себастьян достал из папки чистый лист бумаги и положил перед собой. Вспоминая утренний обход завода и то, как по-хамски повел себя старший бригадир, он вписал его имя под номером один. 

– Исходя из этого, я наметил стратегию своих дальнейших действий и начал диалог с местным профсоюзом, – ровным голосом продолжил Себастьян, припоминая те ужасно долгие два часа, в течение которых Крис Эванс размахивал уставом профсоюза и грозился засудить его за малейшее его несоблюдение. 

– Я уверен в том, что налажу здесь рабочие отношения, – с небольшой заминкой добавил Себастьян, также припоминая, что и он не остался в долгу, в результате чего «диалог» с местным профсоюзом состоял сплошь из споров и ругани.

– Это прекрасно, – отозвался мистер Арлинг. – Но штат должен сократиться на пятьдесят процентов, так что тебе пора составлять черный список.

Коротко постучавшись, Бланш приоткрыла дверь и заглянула в кабинет.

– Можно? – спросила она и, не дожидаясь ответа Себастьяна, жизнерадостно затарахтела: – Я навела порядок на рабочем столе, и теперь там все очень чисто и профессионально. И если вам что-нибудь нужно – чай, печенье, участие, забота – вы только свистните.

Молча выслушав своего секретаря, Себастьян красноречиво посмотрел на нее, показывая, что он говорит по телефону.

– Ой, простите пожалуйста, – свистящим шепотом произнесла сообразившая Бланш, и тихо прикрыла дверь с той стороны.

– Да, – возвращаясь к телефонному разговору, продолжил Себастьян, вырисовывая на листке цифру два и вписывая рядом с ней имя своего секретаря. – Я уже работаю над этим.

* * *

В среду ничего не изменилось. Себастьян по-прежнему мерз каждую минуту, пытаясь убедить себя в том, что ему совсем не холодно в дорогой брендовой обуви, не рассчитанной на такие лютые морозы, а его место на парковке все еще было засыпано тоннами снега. Устраивать разборки по этому поводу он не собирался из принципа, подозревая, что тем самым вызовет еще большее недоверие и негатив среди рабочих. В конце концов, все могло быть гораздо хуже, поэтому на подобную мелкую пакость он решил просто закрыть глаза. Но машину, как и накануне, все же мстительно бросил на выезде с парковки.

Сегодня он собирался наметить примерную перепланировку цеха, по поводу чего уже битый час спорил со старшим бригадиром Стью и его работниками. Им не нравился ни один из предложенных Себастьяном вариантов, а делать встречные предложения по разрешению этой проблемы они явно не планировали.

– Я прошу лишь передвинуть эти станки, чтобы вот сюда и сюда встало новое оборудование, – пытался вразумить их Себастьян, склоняясь над планом помещения.

– Да, – согласно кивал Стью. – Но так дело не пойдет.

– Нет, так дело не пойдет, – попугаем повторял за ним один из работников.

– Так дело не пойдет, – мотал головой второй.

– Вам придется пойти на уступки, – стараясь не показывать своего раздражения, в конце концов сказал Себастьян.

– Что? – пробасил Стью. – Опять нужны уступки? А День крота?

– День крота? – непонимающе переспросил Себастьян.

– Да, День крота. Местный праздник, – пояснил Стью. – Первый четверг зимы всегда делали выходным. А в этом году работаем.

– Понятно, – кивнул Себастьян, слушая уверенный ответ бригадира. – А если я закрою завод на день, вы переставите станки в пятницу утром?

– Конечно.

– Заметано.

– Очень хорошо, – одобрил Стью.

– Значит, по рукам, – улыбнулся Себастьян. 

Чувствуя себя победителем, он сложил план помещения и направился к себе в офис, чтобы там порадоваться в одиночестве своему маленькому успеху.

* * *

Проснувшись в четверг рано утром, Себастьян не сразу вспомнил, что сегодня выходной, на который он сам же и дал добро. Организм, строго приученный к рабочей пятидневке, жаждал действий. Бессмысленно провалявшись чуть больше часа, Себастьян сдался и нехотя вылез из теплой постели. Чем заняться в чужом городе в свой незапланированный выходной, он представлял себе смутно. Случись подобная благодать в Майами, Себастьян бы уже удивлял своего тренера неожиданным визитом в зал. Да и после тренировок он бы нашел, куда сходить и с кем встретиться, чтобы приятно провести день. Новый Ульм в этом плане был для него местом неизвестным и, благодаря холодам, а также некоторым жителям, не очень-то приятным.

Прыгая с коврика на коврик по пути в ванную комнату, Себастьян невольно вспомнил, как в детстве играл сам с собой в игру «пол – это раскаленная лава». Только вот теперь пол представлялся ему ледяным озером.

Горячая ванна, которую Себастьян обычно не особо любил, помогла ему привести мысли в порядок и настроиться на более позитивный лад. Возможно, этот неожиданный выходной даже пойдет ему на пользу, думал Себастьян, решительно собираясь для выхода на улицу. Он толком еще не видел сам город при дневном свете, потому как дорога от дома до работы не считается. Сейчас он прокатится по окрестностям, посмотрит, чем здесь живут люди, возможно, даже найдет какой-нибудь приличный кинотеатр или что-то вроде того, и день пролетит незаметно. Да и пополнить холодильник продуктами, кстати, тоже не помешало бы.

Дверь, ведущая на улицу, открылась тяжело и неохотно: за ночь на крыльцо намело сугроб почти по колено. С размаху ухнув коротким ботинком в снег, Себастьян решил сразу не отчаиваться, а поискать, в первую очередь, магазин с теплой одеждой.

Весь город он объехал почти за час, но толком ничего интересного для себя так и не нашел. В городе обнаружились несколько парков и небольшой стадион. Какие-либо намеки на развлечения нашлись только в центре: помимо нескольких магазинов, там располагались закусочная и кофейня, не сильно различавшиеся между собой, паб с незатейливым названием «У Гарри» и небольшой, скромно притаившийся среди других таких же невыразительных зданий, кинотеатр, который, как оказалось, показывал только вечерние сеансы. Проехав мимо конторы риелтора Труди и того самого мотеля, Себастьян понял, что такими темпами скоро покинет город. 

– Почему бы и нет? – пробормотал он, пытаясь оживить навигатор в своем телефоне.

До ближайшего от Нового Ульма города оказалось не так уж и далеко. Себастьян довольно быстро нашел там и неплохой супермаркет, и магазин, продававший теплую одежду. Уже на въезде обратно в Новый Ульм его желудок недовольно забурчал, напоминая о том, что его все-таки нужно кормить и если не завтраком, то хотя бы обедом. Себастьян махом допил остывший кофе, перехваченный по дороге, пытаясь тем самым хоть немного унять чувство голода, и тут его взгляд упал на закусочную, которую он видел ранее утром. Теперь она уже не казалась ему столь сомнительным местом, поэтому он решил все же попытать счастья, припарковавшись перед входом.

В новых зимних сапогах и теплой парке с капюшоном Себастьян чувствовал себя гораздо лучше и увереннее. По крайней мере, при выходе на улицу из прогретого салона автомобиля, ему уже не хотелось жалко съежиться в попытках сохранить тлеющие крохи тепла. Для полного счастья ему теперь не хватало только чего-нибудь очень сытного и хорошо прожаренного. 

В приподнятом настроении Себастьян толкнул дверь закусочной и прошел в помещение, почти полностью забитое народом. Заприметив единственный свободный столик, который располагался прямо по центру зала, Себастьян начал пробираться к нему мимо мирно обедающих местных жителей. Их суровый вид и разговоры, смолкающие, стоило ему пройти совсем рядом, ничуть не портили настрой Себастьяна: в закусочной вкусно пахло жареным беконом и кофе, а еще ему было тепло, наверное, впервые с момента, как он очутился в этом городе. Решив первым протянуть этим хмурым людям оливковую ветвь мира, Себастьян улыбнулся ближайшему столику, за которым сидели знакомые по заводу лица, и произнес:

– С праздником.

В конце концов, решил он, для налаживания контакта стоило все же хоть чуточку уважать обычаи здешних жителей. И если у них есть какой-то местный и важный для них праздник, то с Себастьяна не убудет поздравить нескольких людей с его приходом.

Сев за столик, Себастьян покрутил головой, поймав на себе несколько взглядов, брошенных на него украдкой.

– С Днем крота, – доброжелательно кивнул он всем заинтересовавшимся его персоной, после чего сосредоточился на изучении меню, лежавшем на столе.

Спустя несколько минут разговоры в зале возобновились, и Себастьян довольно улыбнулся. Оторвавшись от меню, он перевел взгляд на подошедшую к нему официантку неопределенного возраста. Ее недовольный вид и сжатые в полоску губы, безвкусно очерченные красной помадой, немного пригасили улыбку Себастьяна. Он вопросительно глянул на воинственно настроенную женщину, но та просто продолжила сверлить его неприязненным взглядом.

– Есть проблемы? – как можно более ровно и миролюбиво поинтересовался Себастьян, решив первым нарушить затянувшееся молчание.

– Куча их, черт возьми, – чересчур громко и резко ответила она, и весь зал тут же затих, явно заинтересовавшись происходящим.

– Фирма «Озерный край» процветала много лет, и даже с приходом кризиса осталась на плаву благодаря верности и трудолюбию своих работников, – продолжила женщина. – А потом ее выкупили стервятники из Майами, решившие диктовать свои правила.

– Слушайте, – аккуратно подбирая слова, Себастьян мельком глянул на бейджик женщины, чувствуя, как от его приподнятого настроения не остается и следа, – Фло, я просто работаю. Как и вы. Я не обсуждаю и не осуждаю вашу работу, и вам стоит последовать моему примеру. И раз уж вы сейчас на работе, то окажите мне любезность и примите мой заказ. Хорошо? – натянуто улыбнулся Себастьян, подспудно понимая, что, как ни старайся, палку он, кажется, все-таки перегнул.

В полной тишине он обвел взглядом весь зал и снова посмотрел на Фло, переваривавшую его слова.

– Отлично, – снова открыв меню, решил дожать Себастьян, не давая ей опомниться. – Поставим на этом точку. Блюдо дня есть?

– Катись отсюда в свой Майами, вот тебе блюдо дня, – отмерла женщина, вызвав своими словами волну обидного смеха окружающих.

Понимая, что сражение с ветряными мельницами не стоит его усилий, Себастьян, стиснув зубы, молча встал из-за стола, надеясь как можно быстрее стереть из памяти этот эпизод. Хорошего настроения и желания хоть немного понять и принять этих людей не осталось и в помине.

Стараясь не смотреть по сторонам на веселящихся людей, он с независимым видом направился к выходу.

– И поздравляю, – издевательским тоном бросила ему в спину Фло. – С Днем крота! Каким же идиотом надо быть, чтобы купиться на дурацкую байку про День крота?

На улице Себастьян все же дал волю своим чувствам, в бессильной ярости от всей души пнув гору снега, комьями взлетевшего вверх. Хохот людей, потешавшихся над его доверчивостью, все еще звучал в ушах.

Голодный и злой, он сел в машину и направился к себе домой, решив больше не давать сегодня никому повода посмеяться над ним.

Дома Себастьян почти час топтал ковер в гостиной, пережевывая обиду и строя планы мести один другого коварнее и изощреннее. Однако чувство голода оказалось в разы сильнее желания мстить и унижать в ответ. Забрав забытые в машине продукты, Себастьян отдался греху чревоугодия, радуясь, что его не видит тренер, который уж точно этого не одобрил бы. Нажарив целую гору бекона с яичницей, о которых еще недавно так мечталось, он умял все это великолепие в считанные минуты. 

Порывы сию же минуту куда-то мчаться и кому-то чем-то угрожать остались на заднем плане. С полным желудком так сильно злиться у Себастьяна уже не выходило, к тому же включившийся здравый смысл подсказал ему, что шутник Стью Копенфейхер все равно стоит под номером один в его черном списке на увольнение. А месть – это блюдо, которое все же стоит подавать холодным. Потому и вестись на глупые провокации нет смысла. Нужно быть умнее и хитрее. И ни в коем случае не показывать своей слабости.

* * *

Вывеска местного паба «У Гарри» маняще светилась в вечерних сумерках, а грифельная доска рядом с дверью соблазнительно обещала сегодня пиво, бургеры, чикен фингерс и футбол. Где же еще быть этим вечером всем работникам завода, как не здесь?

Себастьян решительно толкнул тяжелую дверь, из-за которой доносились приглушенные звуки музыки и всеобщего веселья, и очутился в просторном зале. Его ожидания полностью оправдались: паб был до отказа забит уже знакомыми людьми. Помедлив несколько мгновений, Себастьян решительно выдохнул и шагнул вперед. Его появление заметили несколько людей, которые присутствовали сегодня днем в кофейне. В этот раз они уже неприкрыто принялись разглядывать его, о чем-то переговариваясь и смеясь. Кто-то даже принялся пересказывать своим соседям по столу дневной позор Себастьяна.

С независимым видом Себастьян еще раз окинул взглядом паб, ища старшего бригадира. Стью Копенфейхер нашелся у барной стойки с бутылкой пива в руке. Поймав на себе взгляд Себастьяна, он сказал что-то, что Себастьян никак не мог услышать, но уж точно был в состоянии додумать, читая по губам.

– Вам чего? – не самым вежливым тоном озадаченно спросил Стью вместо приветствия.

Себастьян медленно снял куртку, перекинул ее через спинку ближайшего барного стула, со всех сторон ощущая направленные на него взгляды людей, явно ожидавших продолжения дневного шоу. 

– Хочу угостить вас пивом, – солнечно улыбнулся Себастьян, доставая портмоне.

К разом смолкнувшим голосам не хватало еще только резко замолчавшей музыки. Радуясь замешательству, которое крупными буквами прописалось на лице Стью, Себастьян уточнил, мельком бросив взгляд на бутылку в его руке:

– По Будвайзеру?

– Да ради бога! – отмер Стью, ногой подтолкнув в сторону Себастьяна стул.

Довольный произведенным эффектом, Себастьян сел и посмотрел в сторону бармена, поспешившего выставить на барную стойку две запотевшие бутылки пива.

Поначалу разговор не клеился. Целью Себастьяна было дать понять, что его действительно интересуют дела завода и потребности рабочих. И совершенно не трогают глупые розыгрыши.

– Я за активный подход к производству. – Спустя полбутылки пива вещал Себастьян. За это время он уже успел собрать вокруг себя около десятка слушателей, в основном слаженно отпивавших пиво через каждые пять его слов и изредка вставлявших одобрительные междометия. – Это изменит ситуацию. Но для этого требуется стратегия и четкая специализация. 

– Да, – немного пьяненько и одобрительно покивал Стью.

Пытаясь понять, в чем же заключался подвох, и не находя его, Себастьян радостно улыбнулся и тоже сделал глоток пива.

– Знаете, а я не зря зашел, – поделился он с окружающими. – Я рад, что у нас возник диалог.

– Выпьем за диалог! – поддержал его кто-то, и Себастьян вместе со всеми выпил под этот тост.

– И вам что, правда интересно обсуждать механизацию завода? – уточнил Себастьян, снова окидывая взглядом собравшихся.

– Еще бы! – отозвался, кажется, тот же самый голос, который предлагал выпить за налаживание разговора. Однако Себастьян все же успел уловить подавленную улыбку одного из собеседников и со стуком поставил бутылку на барную стойку. Все-таки поспешил он с верой в этих людей.

– Я очень сожалею, – ледяным тоном произнес он, кладя рядом с бутылкой несколько купюр. – Я думал, что у нас диалог, а не просто попойка.

– Ты все испортил, Моррис! – расстроенно посетовал кто-то, а Стью недовольно скривился.

– И кстати, я все-таки босс. Вы пошутили, я тоже посмеялся, но выбора у вас нет, – добавил Себастьян, в упор посмотрев на Стью. – Я думал, что мы закопаем топор войны, – он встал, снимая куртку со спинки стула, – а вы только и ждали, что я напьюсь и повеселю вас.

Неодобрительно покачав головой, Себастьян хмуро оглядел притихших людей вокруг себя и снова перевел взгляд на Стью.

– Спасибо за урок, и хорошего вечера, – уязвлено произнес он и направился к выходу, на ходу накидывая на себя куртку.

* * *

В пятницу утром Себастьян был готов к тому, что при виде него все работники будут делать каменные лица, или, напротив, тихо посмеиваться при его появлении. Сам он заготовил с вечера список дел для гиперактивной Бланш, чтобы поменьше мешала ему в течение дня, а также длинную поучительную речь для Стью, которого он планировал с самого утра вызвать на ковер. Он был готов к тотальному игнорированию, тихому раскаянию, ругани и возможному привлечению к этому делу Криса Эванса как представителя профсоюза.

Но он совершенно не ожидал увидеть пустынную парковку перед заводом.

Пока Себастьян, бросив машину посреди парковки, шел по заводу, в поисках хотя бы одной живой души, в его голове одно предположение сменялось другим: «Рабочая забастовка? Тотальная эпидемия? Суббота, а не пятница?»

На Бланш он натолкнулся случайно. Та, закутанная в теплую одежду как капуста, наливала из кулера в термос горячую воду. Увидев Себастьяна, она радостно заулыбалась и сообщила, стремясь опередить все вопросы:

– Ой, привет! Это все официально. Озеро стянуло льдом, и Стью объявил выходной на заводе.

– Ух ты, – ехидно отозвался Себастьян, нехорошо сощурившись, отчего радость на лице Бланш немного поугасла, – интересно! И где же я могу его найти?

Выслушав сбивчивые объяснения Бланш, Себастьян вернулся к себе в машину и направился к озеру, на котором должна была собраться добрая половина работников завода.

– Рыбалка у них, значит, – бормотал всю дорогу Себастьян, разъяренный очередной выходкой старшего бригадира. – Я им устрою… рыбалку.

У берега Себастьян остановил машину в нерешительности. Не знай он о том, что здесь под толщей снега и льда располагается озеро, посчитал бы, что это обычное заснеженное поле. Перед ним простиралось огромное пространство, большая часть которого была заставлена машинами и небольшими деревянными домиками. Людей в обозримом пространстве почти не наблюдалось, но даже Себастьян, далекий от таких экзотических для него хобби, смекнул, что Стью, вероятнее всего, сидит в одном из этих строений. Из машины, стоявшей поодаль, вышел человек, фигурой очень похожий на Стью, и направился к ближайшему от него домику.

Себастьян еще раз с опаской посмотрел на озеро и, плюнув на все, направил свою машину прямо к тому строению, в котором мгновением ранее скрылся человек. В конце концов лед выдержал всех тех людей и их машины, поэтому опасаться, что он даст трещину именно под весом машины Себастьяна, было глупо.

Аккуратно подъехав, Себастьян вышел из машины, не заглушая мотор. Растрачиваться на длинные речи он больше не собирался, для Стью хватит и пары предложений.

Первые два шага по льду дались ему нелегко. Еще больше взбесившись из-за этого, Себастьян кое-как восстановил равновесие и ловко заскользил по льду, больше не пытаясь шагать. Это у него вышло почти идеально.

От столкновения со стеной дома его спасли вовремя выставленные перед собой ладони. Рывком дернув дверь на себя, Себастьян быстро оглядел небольшое помещение, практически сразу упираясь взглядом в старшего бригадира. Тот, сидя на складном стуле в окружении еще нескольких работников завода, так и замер при виде Себастьяна, не донеся бутылку пива до рта.

– Кто позвал босса на этот раз? – спросил он у окружающих.

Шагнув в тесное помещение, взбешенный Себастьян ткнул пальцем в Стью:

– Ты! Мерзкий сукин сын! Озеро, да? Рыбалка? Что, Дня крота было мало?! Ты еще не знаешь, с кем связался, Стью Копенфейхер. Ты уволен!

Не давая времени на возможные возражения, Себастьян круто развернулся и вышел из домика, громко хлопнув дверью.

* * *

Все выходные Себастьян провел дома за сериалом на ноутбуке, все это время ожидая, что его дом окружит делегация местных с вилами, топорами и факелами. К вечеру воскресенья он уже было расслабился, как в дверь все же постучали.

За матовым стеклом в окошке двери не было видно, кто именно к нему пожаловал, но отсветы огня все же отсутствовали, а это значило, что все, возможно, не так плохо.

Приоткрыв дверь, Себастьян осторожно выглянул и понял, что все очень даже плохо. На крыльце стоял глава местного профсоюза Крис Эванс и сурово хмурил брови. Решив не сдаваться без боя, Себастьян молча, с вызовом посмотрел на него.

– Вы не можете уволить Стью, – медленно проговорил Крис, тоже, видимо, решивший пропустить приветствие.

– Я уже, – с нажимом ответил Себастьян, – уволил. Издеваетесь? Вы что, за идиота меня здесь все держите?

– Ответить, как есть? Начало зимней рыбалки празднует весь штат.

– Хорошо, благодарю за информацию. В любом случае, я найду, за что его уволить, – не растерялся Себастьян, мгновенно сообразивший, что к чему, и, решив, что на этом разговор окончен, попытался закрыть дверь.

– Одну минуту, – Крис не дал ему этого сделать, придержав дверь ладонью.

Себастьян недовольно закатил глаза, но дверь все же приоткрыл, давая понять, что эта самая минута пошла.

– Стью, – начал Крис, – он не сразу принимает новых людей, но он надежный.

– Стью?! – невольно воскликнул Себастьян в притворном удивлении и рассмеялся. – Надежный? Это слово я понимаю по-другому. 

– Но… – не сразу нашелся Крис. – Я просто пытаюсь помочь вам, ясно? Поймите, что, уволив бригадира перед Рождеством, вы не заведете здесь друзей.

– Благодарю, но на работе я обойдусь без друзей, – холодно произнес Себастьян. – Стью уволен. Все недовольства в рабочее время. Доброй ночи, – отрезал он. Посчитав разговор оконченным, Себастьян просто закрыл дверь.

* * *

Новая рабочая неделя все же началась с эпидемии, которая каким-то непостижимым образом вдруг настигла все оборудование на заводе. Себастьян, злой как черт, с самого утра бегал по цехам, пытаясь найти техников, которые могли бы ему помочь.

Рабочие, одетые в униформу, стояли на своих местах и безмолвствовали на все вопросы Себастьяна. Найденные спустя два часа техники, даже не глянув в сторону оборудования, все как один заявили, что сделать ничего не могут.

– То есть я должен поверить в то, что все оборудование вот так просто, в один день, взяло и сломалось? – Себастьян не кричал, он говорил негромко и обманчиво спокойно, но всем присутствующим было понятно, в каком он бешенстве.

Моррис, тот самый невовремя улыбнувшийся в пабе друг и правая рука Стью, лишь молча пожимал плечами и снова улыбался, глядя на метания Себастьяна.

– Отлично, – решил Себастьян, – не работает оборудование, значит, и у рабочих нет сегодня работы. И зарплаты. Всем спасибо, на сегодня все свободны! – громко оповестил всех Себастьян от двери, жахнув кулаком по кнопке, которую обычно нажимали в конце рабочего дня, оповещая всех о том, что смена окончена. По цеху пронесся пронзительный гудок.

– Надо же, – язвительно воскликнул Себастьян, прежде чем выйти, – работает!

* * *

Вернувшись домой, Себастьян поднялся к себе в спальню, достал из-под кровати чемодан и начал решительно закидывать в него свои вещи. Отступать он не собирался, так как это было просто не в его правилах, но посоветоваться с руководством о дальнейшей тактике все же стоило. Конечно, он в любой момент мог просто созвониться с мистером Арлингом, но самому Себастьяну было жизненно необходимо ненадолго – хотя бы на пару дней – вырваться из этого дурдома, чтобы привести мысли в порядок.

Пока Себастьян ехал до аэропорта, его настроение немного улучшалось. Конечно, он все еще был зол, но впереди его ждали Майами и теплое солнце, а если повезет, то и хотя бы один спокойный вечер в приятной компании.

Однако вскоре Себастьян осознал, что слишком рано раскатал губу. Метель, начавшаяся еще в дороге, только усилилась к тому моменту, когда он добрался до аэропорта, из-за чего всего рейсы оказались отложенными на неопределенное время. 

Не желая сдаваться под напором непреодолимых обстоятельств, Себастьян вспомнил, что в Новом Ульме тоже есть аэропорт. Его самолеты, конечно, летали на небольшие расстояния, но что мешало Себастьяну сделать пересадку-другую?

Плохая видимость на дороге и инстинкт самосохранения не смогли его остановить. Ни секунды не раздумывая, он снова сел в машину и направился обратно в Новый Ульм, надеясь попытать удачи в местном аэропорту. 

Обратная дорога заняла больше времени из-за непогоды. По радио, перемежаясь с веселыми песнями, ведущий тревожным голосом время от времени предлагал сегодня никуда не ездить и не выходить из дома.

– Да пошел ты, – услышав очередное нагнетающее предупреждение, выругался Себастьян, медленно ведя машину по заснеженной трассе. Словно услышав его, ведущий поспешно объявил новую песню, и тут радио зашипело. Стремясь вернуть сигнал, он на секунду отвлекся от дороги, а когда снова перевел на нее взгляд, то увидел, что в каких-то жалких паре метров перед ним возникла корова.

– О, черт! – воскликнул Себастьян и круто вывернул руль влево, стремясь уйти от столкновения. Не имея опыта вождения на заснеженной и скользкой дороге, Себастьян ударил по тормозам, с ужасом осознавая, что машину повело. Мгновением спустя она слетела с дороги, по самую крышу увязнув в снегу.

Шипевшее радио окончательно смолкло, а подушка безопасности, ударившая Себастьяна прямо в лицо, на какое-то время дезориентировала его.

Где-то позади грустно и как-то обреченно промычала злосчастная корова.

Пытаясь побороть гул в голове, примешивающийся к приглушенному завыванию ветра вокруг машины, Себастьян кое-как отпихнул от себя средство защиты, судорожно оглядываясь. Со всех сторон на машину, въехавшую под острым углом в сугроб, давила толща снега. Несколько попыток дать задний ход, чтобы выбраться из этой западни успехом не увенчались. Более того, от этих манипуляций машина существенно просела, еще больше увязнув в снежной западне.

– Черт, черт, черт! – судорожно шаря по карманам куртки в поисках телефона, зачастил Себастьян. Обнаружившийся на зарядке мобильный пронзительно пискнул, оповещая о нахождении вне зоны действия сети.

– Нет, мать твою! Нет! – в отчаянии воскликнул Себастьян, тряся телефон так, словно это могло помочь. – Ну, давай же, ну! Черт!

Отбросив бесполезный кусок пластика и металла, Себастьян снова принялся оглядываться, судорожно соображая, как ему теперь поступить. Опираться на свой собственный опыт в подобной ситуации он не мог по очень простой причине: он впервые попал в такой переплет. В прочитанных ранее книгах и просмотренных фильмах люди, как правило, обращались за помощью в службу спасения. На крайний случай, из беды их вызволял какой-нибудь супергерой или невероятная удача, но Себастьян прекрасно понимал, что это уж точно не про него. Тем не менее, сидеть сложа руки было неразумно и крайне опасно. 

Его взгляд упал на дверь рядом с задним сидением. Ее окошко, в отличие от всех остальных, засыпало снегом лишь наполовину, а это значило, что проблемы с нехваткой воздуха у него не будет. Спустя мгновение на Себастьяна снизошло озарение: вылезти через него он вряд ли сможет, да и что ему делать на улице в такую погоду? А вот дать знак – вполне.

С трудом перебравшись на заднее сидение, Себастьян начал потрошить свой чемодан, который он, к счастью, не додумался убрать в багажник перед поездкой. 

Кроме шелковых ярко-алых боксеров, среди его вещей не нашлось ничего более подходящего на роль импровизированного флажка. Зато кокетливые завязки на поясе, больше игравшие декоративную, нежели функциональную роль, пришлись как нельзя кстати.

Приоткрыв окно и стараясь не обращать внимания на шквалистый ветер, тут же с воем и снегом ворвавшийся в салон, Себастьян принялся на ощупь искать антенну. Спустя полчаса мучений и невообразимых акробатических трюков в тесном салоне, он все же нашел ее и кое-как привязал к ней боксеры. 

Успевший знатно продрогнуть за это время, Себастьян устало откинулся на сидение, не забыв при этом закрыть окно. Пальцев на руках он почти не чувствовал. 

Теперь ему оставалось только ждать и надеяться на то, что кто-нибудь рано или поздно заметит яркую ткань, реющую над снегом.

* * *

Метель стихла только ближе к ночи. За это время Себастьян успел несколько раз отчаяться, снова воспрять духом, истерично посмеяться над сложившейся ситуацией в целом и… основательно надраться. В предстоящие командировки он всегда брал с собой бутылку хорошего виски, который не раз выручал его, выступая в качестве презента нужным людям или как повод посидеть и договориться за бокальчиком-другим. В этот раз Макаллан восемнадцатилетней выдержки снова выручил его, неплохо согревая и помогая скоротать время в ожидании.

Звук мотора подъезжающей машины и теплый свет фар, пробивающийся сквозь снег в окно заставили его встряхнуться. 

– Эй! – закричал он, принявшись стучать ладонью по стеклу и внутренней обшивке салона. – Я здесь! Помогите! На помощь!

Его попытки привлечь внимание увенчались успехом. Очень скоро Себастьян услышал, как хлопнула дверь машины и захрустела корочка наста под ногами водителя. Чья-то рука, затянутая теплой перчаткой, принялась быстро смахивать снег со стекла.

– Наконец-то! – с облегчением выдохнул воспрявший духом Себастьян и тут же застонал, увидев в окне лицо своего спасителя. – О господи, за что?

– Держитесь там, я сейчас, – громко оповестил его Крис, принимаясь руками откапывать заваленную снегом дверь.

– Спасибо, – без энтузиазма пробормотал Себастьян, едва ворочая языком, когда Крис все-таки открыл хрустнувшую дверь. Вылезти без посторонней помощи оказалось крайне проблематично: из-за долгого сидения в одном положении у Себастьяна затекло все тело, которое и без этого уже давно плохо слушалось, благодаря почти допитой бутылке.

Честно попытавшись самостоятельно справиться с этой проблемой, Себастьян вдруг почувствовал, как его обхватили и рывком выдернули из салона.

– Оу, – возмущенно выдохнул он, оказавшись прижатым грудью к груди Криса. – Мы не так близко знакомы, не забывайтесь.

– Не льстите себе, мистер Стэн, – хмыкнул Крис. – Я всего лишь спасаю вашу жизнь.

– Для информации, – ощущая руки Криса где-то в районе своей талии, Себастьян уперся ладонями ему в грудь, немного отодвигая от себя и пытаясь сфокусировать свой взгляд, – мне не нужен спасатель. Ясно?

– Ладно, – отпуская, покорно ответил Крис.

– Вот и отлично, – кивнул Себастьян, безуспешно стараясь говорить внятно и четко. 

Одернув куртку, он с независимым видом самоуверенно шагнул вперед и сам не понял, как холодный сугроб оказался прямо перед его лицом. Возмущенно выплюнув снег, он хотел было сообщить, что у него все идет плану, но сам не заметил, как провалился в блаженную темноту.

* * *

Мерное покачивание убаюкивало и вместе с этим вызывало легкие приступы дурноты. Несколько раз Себастьян порывался вырваться из ватного забытья и даже чему-то несвязно возмущался. Чему именно, он не помнил, запомнился только сам факт возмущения. Кое-как он пришел в себя, только когда его перестало качать.

Открыв глаза, Себастьян не сразу понял, где он, и что вообще происходит. Некоторое время у него ушло на осознание того, что он находится в какой-то машине, головой уютно устроившись на чьем-то чужом колене. Неожиданно прямо у него над ухом грянул мерзкий сигнальный гудок. Резко подорвавшись, Себастьян больно ударился головой обо что-то, что на поверку оказалось рулем. Слепо щурясь и держась за ушибленную голову, он неловко стер со щеки и уголка рта набежавшую и успевшую подсохнуть слюну. Краем глаза Себастьян заметил, как водитель вышел из машины, а потом дверь рядом с ним распахнулась.

– Пошли, – произнес смутно знакомый голос. Сфокусировав взгляд, Себастьян с удивлением узнал в говорившем Криса Эванса.

– Какого… – на середине вопроса Себастьян решил все же задаться им позже, вместо этого согласно кивая. – О, да. Хорошо.

Неудачно соскользнув с сиденья, Себастьян почти вывалился из машины, но в последний момент все-таки удержался на ногах и даже попытался закрыть за собой дверь.

– Да я сам, – пресек его попытки Крис и спросил: – Как вы?

Вопрос Себастьяну показался сложным. Пытаясь осознать, что у него только что спросили, и нужно ли вообще сейчас отвечать, он издал несколько неопределенных звуков и побрел вперед по дорожке. В доме, к крыльцу которого он приближался, Себастьян узнал свой собственный, и это его очень обрадовало – спать хотелось просто зверски.

При мысли о подушке и сладком сне Себастьяна повело в сторону, но кто-то заботливо придержал его за плечо, помогая выровняться. Повернув голову, Себастьян увидел Криса, и какие-то смутные воспоминания зашевелились в его голове.

– Я дйду сам, – возмущенно стряхнул руку Себастьян. – Ещ не хватало, чтобы мня до крвати нес сксуааальный сууупргирой.

– Эту песню я сегодня уже слышал, – с весельем в голосе ответил Крис. – Значит, я сексуальный, да?

– Что? – возмущенно протянул Себастьян, шаря по карманам в поисках ключей. – С чего вы взяли?

– Вы же сами мне это сказали, – уже откровенно веселился Крис, начиная раздражать этим Себастьяна.

– Вслуууух? – пораженно уточнил Себастьян и тут же поспешил прикусить язык, решив, что завтра же он все выскажет этому Крису и объяснит, что издеваться над людьми, которые хотят спать – это низко и недостойно главы профсоюза.

Обнаружив ключи, Себастьян попытался вставить один из них в замочную скважину, но не преуспел в этом деле.

– Я помогу, – Крис попытался забрать ключи у Себастьяна, но тот слишком резко отдернул руку и опасно зашатался. 

– Я сам! – неловко привалившись боком к Крису, Себастьян повернул голову и оказался с ним лицом к лицу. – И не мечтайте, мстр Эвнс, – пьяно выдохнул он прямо ему в губы.

– Не буду, – легко согласился с ним Крис и аккуратно забрал ключи. – Как вы?

– Отлииично, – отмахнулся Себастьян. Сделав несколько шагов назад, он решил присесть на бортик крыльца, и сам не понял, как и когда оказался лежащим в мягком сугробе.

– Вы целы? – словно бы издалека спросил Крис, чье лицо возникло над ним на фоне звездного неба.

– Всиио под контролем, – сообщил Себастьян и прикрыл глаза.

* * *

Последние пару часов обрывочного сна Себастьян пытался осознать себя человеком. Выходило из рук вон плохо. Он уже в который раз приоткрыл один глаз, с ненавистью глядя на незашторенное окно, за которым издевательски-ярко светило солнце. Все тело колотило, да и голова гудела знатно, и любой малейший шум только усугублял ситуацию.

А уж звуков вокруг хватало: его телефон с равной периодичностью упрямо что-то хотел от него, издавая самые ужасные трели на земле; на улице визжали и смеялись дети; в ванной мерно капала вода из-за неплотно закрученного вентиля; даже собственное сердцебиение и разрывающий грудную клетку кашель набатом отдавались в голове.

Себастьян застонал в бессильной злости, когда ко всей этой какофонии вдруг прибавился пронзительный, раздающийся через равные интервалы, писк с улицы.

Кое-как уговорив себя сесть, Себастьян открыл слезящиеся глаза и тут же понял, почему кровать под ним все это время ощущалась такой короткой: уснул он на ней ровно поперек.

Раздражающий писк все не смолкал, вынуждая Себастьяна выпутаться из вороха одеял и отправиться на поиски его источника. К окну он подошел неохотно, недовольно щурясь из-за яркого света. Увиденная за стеклом картина повергла его в состояние тихого ужаса, а память тут же начала услужливо подсовывать ему воспоминания о прошедшем вечере, усиливая эффект.

Хронология событий немного спуталась в его больной голове, но общую картину произошедшего Себастьян все-таки установил. Наблюдая за тем, как Крис буксирует на прицепе его помятую машину с гордо застывшими на антенне красными трусами, он захотел срочно забиться куда-нибудь под матрас и больше никогда в жизни оттуда не вылезать. И черт с ними, с этими боксерами, на которые тут же начали показывать пальцем прохожие, явно обсуждая – Себастьян уже смирился с тем, что в этом городе он являлся чем-то вроде развлечения для местных жителей. Жгучее чувство стыда за свое поведение перед Крисом было гораздо страшнее. И, кажется, оно обещало преследовать его до конца дней.

Упав обратно на кровать, Себастьян зарылся в одеяла и подушки, чувствуя, как его скручивает новый приступ удушающего кашля. Имея за плечами достаточный опыт распития алкогольных напитков, он не понаслышке знал, что такое похмелье и как оно ощущается. А вот что такое сильная простуда, ему, очевидно, еще только предстоит узнать и прочувствовать.

* * *

Почти всю следующую неделю Себастьян провалялся дома с высокой температурой. Из-за наложившегося на простуду похмелья, первые сутки показались ему самым настоящим адом. Ему постоянно хотелось пить, жар по кругу сменялся ознобом, а и без того больная голова была готова просто разлететься во время очередного приступа кашля. Так плохо ему не было уже давно.

Поэтому к вечеру следующего дня Себастьян ничуть не удивился, услышав сквозь мутный и рваный сон несколько голосов в своей комнате, ошибочно приняв их поначалу за галлюцинацию. На деле же все оказалось гораздо проще: его потеряли. 

Из-за плохого самочувствия и плохо соображающей головы Себастьян совершенно не подумал предупредить хоть кого-нибудь на заводе о том, что заболел. Обеспокоенная Бланш полдня звонила и стучала в дверь, а после обратилась за помощью к Труди, у которой нашелся запасной комплект ключей от дома.

Увидев, в каком состоянии находится Себастьян, они тут же вызвали к нему врача. На этом добром жесте женщины не остановились, несмотря на все жалкие попытки Себастьяна уверить их в том, что у него все в порядке. Всю неделю они попеременно заглядывали к нему в гости, постоянно пытаясь накормить и проверяя, принимает ли он прописанные лекарства. 

Деятельная Бланш также заверила Себастьяна в том, что его разбитой машиной тоже занялись: в середине недели Крис, которого она тоже подключила к помощи своему начальнику, отбуксировал автомобиль в местную автомастерскую. У Себастьяна было время на то, чтобы детально восстановить картину того вечера, поэтому узнав об этом, он начал опасаться, что рано или поздно Криса подрядят за ним присматривать. 

Однако на его счастье, у Криса, по всей видимости, были дела поважнее. Неминуемая неловкая встреча откладывалась на неопределенное время, что очень радовало Себастьяна.

К концу этой долгой недели физически он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, чего нельзя было сказать о моральной стороне. Помимо стыда за свое поведение перед Крисом, Себастьяну было еще и неловко перед Бланш с Труди, которые возились с ним все это время, несмотря на то, что он практически с самого начала показал себя не с лучшей стороны. 

В воскресенье Бланш категоричным тоном заявила Себастьяну, что ему будет полезен свежий воздух, и практически силком заставила выйти на улицу. Гулянием вокруг дома Себастьяну отделаться не удалось, и он сам не заметил, как дал уговорить себя сходить на местную ярмарку.

– Заодно на людей посмотрите, – жизнерадостно проговорила она, ловко лавируя в толпе прогуливающихся, – себя покажете.

– Угу, – только и ответил Себастьян на ее слова, представляя, скольких людей сегодня он расстроит фактом того, что ему удалось выжить в борьбе с простудой.

Рядом с одной из палаток, в которых местные что только не продавали на этой ярмарке, стояла Труди. 

– О, привет! – Бланш поспешила к палатке, радостно замахав рукой. Себастьян, которому ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как последовать за ней, уныло поплелся следом.

– Привет! – поздоровалась с ними обнаружившаяся в палатке дочь Бланш, Кэти. Радостно улыбаясь, она воодушевленно доложила: – Мы распродали всю твою тапиоку.

– Отличная новость! - обрадовалась Бланш.

Вежливо улыбнувшись всем присутствующим дамам, Себастьян принялся осматриваться, особо не вслушиваясь в последовавшую за этим бытовую болтовню. Практически сразу его внимание привлекла хоккейная коробка, которую заливали водой из шлангов местные работники пожарной станции. Один из мужчин, облаченный в рабочую спецовку и каску, вдруг обратил на Себастьяна внимание и махнул ему рукой в знак приветствия. Озадаченный Себастьян всмотрелся в него повнимательней и с удивлением узнал в этом мужчине Криса. 

– Спасся как в сказке, и теперь сам не свой, – услышал Себастьян голос Труди.

Неуверенно помахав Крису в ответ, Себастьян поспешил отвернуться в другую сторону, делая вид будто разговаривает с женщинами.

– Точно, – тут же отозвалась Бланш, заговорчески подмигнув Себастьяну. – И спасатель-то красавчик. В него и влюбиться не сложно. Возглавляет профсоюз, организует добровольную пожарную охрану и по дому все может сделать. Словом, мечта.

– Красивый? – не удержался Себастьян и тут же уточнил: – Крис? Ну, я так не думаю.

– Кстати, о спасении, – подала голос Кэти, достала что-то из-под стола и протянула Себастьяну: – Это вам.

– Всегда держите в машине, – тут же посоветовала Труди с улыбкой.

Себастьян с недоумением взял в руки цветастое стеганное покрывало, сшитое из различных кусков ткани.

– Здесь вышиты наши имена и телефоны, – сообщила Бланш. – Звоните, если понадобится.

– Какая… прелесть, – не сразу нашелся Себастьян, разглядывая вышитые аккуратными стежками имена и телефоны. Номер телефона Криса, почему-то, сам собой первым бросился ему в глаза. – Не стоило. Нет, ну правда, это уже слишком, – добавил он, чувствуя себя крайне неловко.

– Мы так решили. Для нас это важно, – твердо произнесла Труди.

– Ох, я как подумаю, сколько вы натерпелись в том сугробе, – обеспокоенно добавила Бланш.

– Испугались, наверное, жутко, – предположила Кэти.

– Да нет, – улыбнувшись, решил не сознаваться в очевидном Себастьян. – Вряд ли мне что-то угрожало.

– Шутите? – охнула Бланш. – Многие в этих краях замерзают насмерть.

– Особенно дураки, – сурово припечатала Труди. – Это естественный отбор, как я считаю.

– Но этот Крис чертовски красив, – посмотрев в сторону Криса, неожиданно произнесла Бланш, явно до сих пор находившаяся под впечатлением от волшебной истории спасения Себастьяна. – Просто глаз от него не оторвать.

– Да, – согласилась с ней Труди, тоже переведя взгляд на Криса, который как раз закончил заливать каток и теперь, склонившись над пожарным рукавом, скатывал его, чтобы убрать. – Так бы и любовалась.

Себастьян не сразу сообразил, что смотрит на него вместе со всеми, завороженный открывшимся видом.

* * *

Гуляя по ярмарке, Себастьян не заметил, как на улице сгустились сумерки и повсюду зажглись фонари. На залитый и выровненный каток вышли две хоккейные команды с символиками разных школ. Поспешив вместе со всеми поближе к месту проведения соревнования, Себастьян некоторое время понаблюдал за игрой, прежде чем заметил, что неподалеку от него стоит Крис, уже переодевшийся в обычную одежду.

Зная, что трудный для него разговор с извинениями неизбежен, Себастьян решил, что сейчас, в толпе людей, которые вряд ли обратят на это внимание, это будет вполне уместно. И, может быть, не так неловко, нежели с глазу на глаз.

– Им это не по зубам! – с азартом выкрикнул Крис, во все глаза наблюдая за игрой.

– Почему это? – спросил у него подошедший Себастьян, ловко найдя повод завязать беседу. 

Крис перевел на него взгляд, с трудом оторвавшись от игры.

– Привет, еще раз, – неуверенно улыбнулся Себастьян, вспомнив о том, что они недавно вроде как уже здоровались. – Слушайте, я тут на днях немного перебрал и наговорил… всяких глупостей, – с трудом подбирая подходящие слова, продолжил Себастьян.

– Ты молодец! – громко, стараясь перекричать общий шум, произнес Крис, и Себастьян в недоумении замолк. Спустя мгновение к борту хоккейной коробки подкатил один из хоккеистов, и до Себастьяна дошло, что фраза предназначалась не ему.

– Я горжусь тобой, – Крис обнял свою дочь, снявшую защитную маску, а потом указал на Себастьяна: – Ты… эээ… помнишь Себастьяна Стэна? – Крис повернулся к Себастьяну и зачем-то представил ему свою дочь, с которой тот уже был знаком: – Это Бобби.

– Привет, – дружелюбно произнес Себастьян. – Классно играешь.

– Здрасьте, спасибо, – кивнула девушка, тоже явно его помнившая, и перевела вопросительный взгляд на отца. Крис, в свою очередь, посмотрел на Себастьяна, будто бы придумывая, что еще сказать. Спустя минуту переглядываний и затянувшегося неловкого молчания, Себастьян понял, что разговора все-таки не случится.

– Ну ладно, – скомкано произнес он. – Я, наверное, пойду. Удачи вам.

* * *

За время отсутствия Себастьяна жизнь на заводе как-то сама собой наладилась. Оказалось, что уже на следующий день после мнимой поломки оборудования все работники вышли на смену и продолжили работать в штатном режиме. Никто не захотел долго сидеть без зарплаты перед грядущими праздниками.

Себастьян достал из ящика стола конверт и вышел в приемную, где за своим столом сидела Бланш.

– Бланш, – обратился он к своему секретарю, – спасибо за заказанный для меня билет.

Из-за скопившихся за время болезни дел, Себастьян был вынужден на Рождество остаться в Новом Ульме, однако Новый год он планировал все-таки встретить в Майами, куда к этому времени должна была приехать его мама.

– О, сущая ерунда, – отозвалась Бланш и, словно вспомнив что-то важное, вскинулась и полезла в карман. – Кстати! Машину уже починили, – достав ключи, она протянула их Себастьяну.

– Спасибо, – кивнул Себастьян, забирая связку и протягивая в ответ конверт. – А это вам.

Развернувшись, чтобы уйти обратно в свой кабинет, Себастьян остановился и оглянулся, услышав озадаченное:

– Ой, это… деньги?

– Праздничный бонус, – пояснил Себастьян. 

Строго говоря, дополнительными выплатами занимался не он, а бухгалтер. Однако Бланш знать об этом было не обязательно. После всего, что она для него сделала, Себастьян долго думал, как же ее поблагодарить, и не нашел ничего лучше, чем подарить конверт с деньгами, прикрывшись удачным поводом.

– Вы не получаете? – с невинным видом уточнил он.

– Мы обычно дарим подарки, – растерянно ответила Бланш. – Но я очень рада, спасибо.

Теперь уже пришел черед Себастьяна растеряться, ведь он как-то не подумал, что можно было так сделать.

– А у меня тоже есть кое-что для вас, – поспешно объявила Бланш и достала из ящика стола какой-то сверток, обернутый коричневой бумагой.

– О, Бланш, не стоило тратиться, – чувствуя себя до ужаса глупо, принял сверток Себастьян.

– А я и не тратилась, – улыбнулась Бланш. – Я сама это сделала. Я старалась.

– Спасибо, – Себастьян неуверенно покрутил в руках свой подарок, улыбаясь.

– Не за что. Ну, откройте, – подбодрила его Бланш.

Себастьян аккуратно надорвал бумагу и заглянул внутрь, гадая, что же это может быть.

– Вдруг начнете собирать снимки, – не утерпела Бланш, вскакивая со своего места и подбегая к Себастьяну. – Я решила вам помочь и сразу добавила несколько фотографий.

В свертке оказался увесистый фотоальбом, сделанный вручную. Открыв первую страницу, Себастьян обнаружил там приклеенную открытку с бантиком.

– Себастьяну от Бланш, – снова не утерпела Бланш, радостно подсказывая, что написано внутри.

Себастьян вежливо улыбнулся и пролистнул страницу. На следующем развороте были прикреплены два снимка. На одном из них был изображен его дом, правда снятый в другое время года. Вторым же снимком был тот самый, что Бланш сделала тогда в машине, при первой их встрече. На этой фотографии Себастьян, застигнутый врасплох, удивленно смотрел прямо в объектив.

– Это ваш первый день в городе, помните?

– О да, – хмыкнул Себастьян и снова перевернул страницу.

Далее его снова ждали две фотографии: на одной было изображение завода, на второй – снова он, сидящий за столом в своем офисе, с грустным видом подпирающий щеку рукой и смотрящий куда-то в сторону.

– Когда это снято? – удивленно спросил Себастьян, всматриваясь в фотографию.

– Уже очень давно, – немного изменившимся голосом ответила Бланш. – Как будто вся тяжесть мира у вас на плечах. Такой грустный, такой одинокий. Но знайте, Себастьян, – вкрадчиво произнесла Бланш и положила свою руку ему на плечо, – что вы не одиноки. Иисус утешает в трудах, он рядом. Как и я. Как и все мы, – поспешила добавить она, когда Себастьян перевернул страницу и увидел фотографию Криса, тоже снятого тайком в приемной. Судя по костюму, в который тот был одет, фотографию эта хитрая женщина сделала в день, когда Себастьян узнал, что Крис является главой профсоюза.

Эта фотография напомнила Себастьяну о том, что он так до сих пор и не нашел возможности поговорить с Крисом и извиниться за свое поведение. Решив, что рассмотрит свой подарок позже, Себастьян закрыл альбом, испытывая смесь самых разных эмоций.

– Ой, у вас сейчас глаза на мокром месте будут, – посмотрев на Себастьяна, растроганно произнесла Бланш и тут же спохватилась: – Но это еще не все! У меня есть то, что вас взбодрит.

Бланш вернулась к своему столу и достала из другого ящика миску, затянутую пищевой пленкой.

– Это моя тапиока, держите, – она поспешно протянула Себастьяну миску, и тот, поудобнее перехватив фотоальбом одной рукой, принял увесистую посудину: – С Рождеством.

– С Рождеством, Бланш, – на автомате, растерянно кивнул Себастьян, не знающий куда ему деваться. 

Окончательно растрогавшаяся Бланш тихо всхлипнула и неловко обняла вконец ошарашенного Себастьяна.

* * *

Чем ближе было Рождество, тем нарядней становился город. Дома по улице, где жил Себастьян, с каждым днем все больше обрастали веселыми огнями и всевозможными, порой даже немыслимыми, украшениями. Себастьян был наслышан о негласных соревнованиях среди соседей, но воочию наблюдал за этим явлением чуть ли не впервые в жизни. Зрелище, надо сказать, было весьма интересным и захватывающим. Сам он ограничился слегка потрепанным рождественским венком на дверь – и то, потому, что там уже был вбит гвоздь – и маленькой елочкой в центре журнального столика.

Несмотря на сочельник, незакрытых вопросов и дел у Себастьяна в этот день было много: трудолюбивые японцы, с которыми он вел переговоры о поставке нового оборудования, в большинстве своем не отмечали праздник, пришедший из западной культуры. Полностью освободившись только ближе к ночи, Себастьян на скорую руку сообразил себе подобие рождественского ужина с клюквенным соусом из ближайшего магазина, открыл бутылку вина и в компании ноутбука устроился на диване. Бланш, конечно же, звала его на ужин к себе домой, но, памятуя о первом неудачном опыте, Себастьян решил воздержаться. К тому же, наверняка за общим столом он бы повстречал Криса – частого гостя в доме Бланш, в обществе которого, после недавней неудачной попытки поговорить, Себастьяну было бы еще неуютнее.

За звуками включенного фильма Себастьян не сразу услышал негромкий стук в дверь. Нехотя выпутавшись из пледа, он мысленно попрощался с тихим пьяненьким и одиноким вечером и пошел открывать дверь. За дверью, вопреки стуку, никого не оказалось. Однако мимо его дома по дороге шла длинная процессия людей с фонариками, горевшими теплым светом. Они негромко, насколько это возможно для такого количества людей, пели рождественский гимн, слова которого Себастьяну были смутно знакомы.

Поколебавшись пару мгновений, Себастьян все же оделся и вышел на улицу, присоединившись к потоку людей. Кто-то тронул его за плечо и тихим голосом произнес:

– Привет.

Конечно же, это была Бланш со всем своим семейством. Подхватив Себастьяна под руку, она с улыбкой протянула ему свой фонарик, и тот не смог отказаться, улыбнувшись в ответ.

Подстроится под неторопливое шествие людей оказалось нетрудно, сложнее было не проникнуться атмосферой происходящего. Слова следующего гимна Себастьян даже худо-бедно знал, подпевая там, где точно в них был уверен. Под проникновенное пение «Тихой ночи» он сам не заметил, как вся процессия дошла до огромной наряженной живой елки, возвышавшейся над прочими деревьями.

Окружив ее неровным кольцом, люди остановились, продолжая петь, а Себастьян воспользовался случаем, чтобы осмотреться. По большей части его окружали сплошь знакомые лица, однако, вопреки внутренним опасениям Себастьяна, никто из них не смотрел на него косо, не показывал пальцем и не перешептывался с соседом, в попытках выяснить, что здесь забыл чужак из Майами. Напротив, некоторые, глядя на Себастьяна, дружелюбно улыбались, приятно преображаясь в его глазах. В воздухе как-то незримо витало ощущение единства, хотелось улыбаться в ответ и вдыхать полной грудью этот особенный аромат праздника. Ни с чем не сравнимый, когда-то давно позабытый и снова неожиданно обретенный, напоминающий о доме и родных.

Ощущая необычайное умиротворение, Себастьян вдруг почувствовал, что на него кто-то смотрит. Еще раз оглядев собравшихся, он встретился взглядом с Крисом. Тот просиял улыбкой, не переставая петь, и коротко кивнул Себастьяну. Себастьян кивнул в ответ, не в силах стереть с лица такую же широкую улыбку.

* * *

Минувшие праздничные выходные, проведенные в Майами в компании матери и друзей, хорошенько встряхнули Себастьяна, окунувшегося в привычную среду. Впереди его ждали нелегкие дни, и передышка, пусть и короткая, вдохнула в него новые силы, настраивая на прежний рабочий лад. В Новый Ульм он вернулся полный решимости закрыть вопросы, оставшиеся с прошлого года. Самых актуальных вопросов было два, и оба они были тесно связаны с Крисом, встречу с которым Себастьян назначил на первый же рабочий день. Им предстояло все-таки завершить ознакомление с уставом профсоюза и разобрать несколько спорных моментов, оставшихся в наследство от предыдущего руководителя завода.

Припоминая прошлую провальную деловую встречу в свой первый рабочий день на этом заводе, Себастьян, к своему удивлению, не ощущал сильного беспокойства. А вот с разговором о том вечере, когда Крис спас его от верной смерти в сугробе, все было сложнее и волнительнее. Себастьяну до сих пор было ужасно стыдно за свое поведение, равно как и за то, что он и так слишком долго откладывал этот разговор. Какое-то время он еще успокаивал себя тем, что один раз уже пытался это сделать, но момент оказался неподходящим. А потом Себастьян вспоминал о сочельнике и встрече около наряженной елки и начинал себя корить: вот где было бы точно уместно подойти, извиниться и поблагодарить за спасение.

– Крис пришел на переговоры, – вкрадчивый голос Бланш, заглянувшей в открытую дверь кабинета, вывел Себастьяна из состояния задумчивости.

Выпрямив спину, Себастьян кивнул и встал из-за стола, чтобы пожать руку вошедшему Крису. В этот раз тот снова был облачен в костюм, сидевший строго по фигуре, и очень приятно, едва уловимо, пах каким-то ненавязчивым парфюмом.

Поздоровавшись, Себастьян жестом указал Крису на стул напротив его стола, предлагая присесть, и сам уселся обратно в свое кресло.

– Чудесно начинается новый год, – не смогла промолчать Бланш, оставшаяся стоять в дверях. – Обсудите и подпишите, наконец.

Себастьян вскинулся, выразительно посмотрев на нее, но Бланш это не проняло.

– Если понадоблюсь, – продолжила она, – сразу зовите.

– Спасибо Бланш, – протянул Себастьян и снова выразительно посмотрел на женщину. Та напоследок еще раз с улыбкой оглядела Криса и Себастьяна и наконец-то прикрыла за собой дверь.

– Так, – покопавшись в своем портфеле, Крис достал из него бумаги и протянул их Себастьяну. – Здесь все расчеты и пометки.

Себастьян принял у него документы и положил их перед собой. Взял ручку, покрутил ее в руках и аккуратно умостил поверх бумаг. Момент истины, дальше которого тянуть уже было нельзя, настал.

– Прежде, чем мы начнем, – он выдохнул, словно перед прыжком в ледяную воду, и решительно посмотрел на Криса: – Мне нужно сделать то, что я должен был сделать уже очень давно. Я хочу поблагодарить вас за спасение из сугроба. Я наговорил много лишнего и неуместного, и мне за себя очень стыдно.

– Нет, – Крис мотнул головой и улыбнулся. – Напрасно. Вы не пытались вылезти из машины, а это главное. Обычно люди идут за помощью и так погибают. А вы… вы просто согревались. Хотя, строго говоря, алкоголь в таких ситуациях не рекомендуется. А ваш красный флаг, это было... – весело хмыкнул Крис, явно подбирая подходящее слово, – …изобретательно.

Себастьян слабо улыбнулся, тихо радуясь его спокойной реакции на этот разговор. Начало было положено просто отличное, оставалось только дать Крису понять, что подобного с его стороны больше не повторится. Искренне надеясь, что он сейчас не уподобился цвету своих боксеров, Себастьян открыл было рот, чтобы продолжить, но его опередили:

– И я не помню никаких глупостей, – Крис потер шею и, как показалось Себастьяну, слегка смущенно улыбнулся.

Чувствуя невероятное облегчение, Себастьян мысленно выкинул заготовленный в голове большой кусок своего монолога и сразу перешел к заключительной его части:

– В любом случае, пора, наконец, сказать спасибо. Этого, правда, мало, но спасибо, – искренне произнес он, испытывая огромную благодарность к Крису за то, что тот избавил его от лишних мучительных объяснений.

– Не за что, – вполне серьезно кивнул Крис и снова улыбнулся, указав на бумаги: – Ну, а документы?

– Да, документы, – встряхнулся Себастьян, помимо своей воли засмотревшись на собеседника. – Итак, начнем с управления…

* * *

Человеку свойственно привыкать ко всему, стоит ему только перестать зацикливаться. Себастьян сам не заметил, когда прекратил измерять время, отмечая, что прошел еще один день недели, и думать о скорейшем возвращении в Майами. Постепенно он притерпелся к непривычным морозам, научился разжигать огонь в камине с первого раза, стал частым гостем в доме Бланш и даже познакомился с соседями из дома слева, когда у него вдруг выбило пробки.

Переговоры с японцами о поставке оборудования на завод подходили к своему логическому завершению. Себастьян прекрасно понимал, что рано или поздно они утрясут все нюансы, и новая техника поплывет в Новый Ульм, однако он старался максимально оттянуть этот момент из-за того, что последует практически сразу за ним. Список на увольнение, заполненный наполовину, Себастьян давно убрал в ящик стола, каждый вечер малодушно обещая себе вернуться к нему на следующий день.

На заводе тоже все шло своим чередом. Никто больше не шел на конфликт, оборудование работало исправно, каждый занимался своим делом. А в один из дней, собираясь, как обычно, долго искать хоть какой-то клочок свободного пространства на парковке, Себастьян вдруг обнаружил, что его парковочное место расчищено от снега. 

Возможно этому поспособствовало то, что накануне, не зная, чем еще себя занять в малознакомом городе в выходные, Себастьян рискнул прогуляться до паба «У Гарри», и там к нему подсел Крис, с которым он, отбросив формальности, проговорил весь вечер на глазах у большого количества народа.

В очередной выходной Себастьян решил заглянуть в гости к Бланш. Та уже давно повадилась подкармливать его выпечкой и своей фирменной весьма вкусной тапиокой, так что у Себастьяна скопилось изрядное количество чужой посуды.

– Себастьян! – воскликнула открывшая ему дверь Бланш.

– Возвращаю, – Себастьян с улыбкой протянул ей несколько мисок.

– Входите, – поманила его Бланш и крикнула куда-то вглубь дома: – У нас Себастьян!

Приняв приглашение, Себастьян проследовал в дом и заглянул на кухню, где за столом, заваленным кучей разноцветной бумаги, сидели Труди и Кэти.

– Всем привет, – поздоровался он, поставив миски на край стола. – Не подумайте, что я уже все съел, – предупредил Себастьян, обращаясь к Бланш, – я просто переложил в контейнер.

– Ох, что вы! Никогда, – рассмеялась Труди.

– Ой, ну хватит, садитесь, – отмахнулась Бланш, принимаясь греть чайник и доставать чашки. – Моя тапиока не полнит.

Сняв куртку, Себастьян сходил в коридор, чтобы повесить ее, и вернулся назад.

– Когда мой Харви сел на диету, – жизнерадостно вещала Бланш, продолжая хлопотать по кухне, – я придумала тапиоку. И не мечтай, Труди Ван Ууден, – добавила она, посмотрев на мгновенно подобравшуюся Труди, – я не делюсь секретами. Но одно я скажу: в моей тапиоке обезжиренное молоко и сыворотка.

– Не ври! – неверяще воскликнула Труди.

– Именно, – с превосходством в голосе подтвердила Бланш.

– Вы как раз вовремя, – улыбнулась Кэти. – Мы делаем валентинки. И для вас тоже.

– Оу, а я не праздную этот праздник, – признался Себастьян. – Его придумали продавцы открыток, да и не верю я в существование Купидона, если честно.

– Но все равно, это вам, – ничуть не смутилась Бланш, протягивая Себастьяну огромное бумажное сердце, щедро сдобренное блестками.

Приняв подарок, Себастьян покрутил его в руках, разглядывая со всех сторон. Он действительно давно уже не отмечал День святого Валентина, но получить валентинку ему все-таки было приятно.

В дверь несколько раз нервно позвонили, и Бланш крикнула мужу, чтобы тот открыл.

– Может, это как раз Купидон спешит к вам? – со смехом произнесла она, подмигнув Себастьяну, на что тот хмыкнул, демонстрируя всем собравшимся свое явное сомнение.

– Крис пришел, – сообщил Харви, заглянув на кухню, и Бланш с довольным видом еще раз подмигнула Себастьяну.

Он уже давно перестал пытаться понять Бланш, когда та в его присутствии каким-либо образом упоминала Криса, явно на что-то намекая. Ему странно было даже думать о том, что она, возможно, действительно пыталась их друг другу сватать. Либо она таким образом по-своему развлекалась, либо знала больше чем остальные. Положа руку на сердце, Себастьян не мог не признаться самому себе в том, что, если бы они встретились при других обстоятельствах, как минимум не включающих в себя наличие дочери-подростка, он бы ни в коем случае не пропустил Криса. И даже его более чем натуральная ориентация Себастьяна бы не смутила. Однако все сложилось так, как сложилось, и ему оставалось только любоваться привлекательным мужчиной, стараясь не дразнить себя всевозможными «если бы».

Следом за Харви в кухню заглянул Крис. Его растрепанный и взволнованный вид говорил сам за себя: у Криса что-то случилось.

– У меня ужасная проблема, – пропустив приветствие, смущенно произнес Крис, оглядывая собравшихся на кухне, – и мне нужен женский совет.

– С Бобби беда? – выдвинула самую очевидную версию Бланш, вставая из-за стола.

– И да, и нет, – с заминкой кивнул Крис и поманил всех за собой: – Идемте, она в машине.

Решив пропустить тот факт, что Крису требовалась только женская помощь, Себастьян тоже поднялся из-за стола и вышел на улицу вслед за всеми. Оставаться одному на чужой кухне было бы странно и неловко, к тому же, еще неизвестно, что конкретно произошло, и, может быть, он все же сможет помочь чем-нибудь со своей стороны.

– Это все из-за бала в день влюбленных, – на ходу объяснил Крис. – Я даже не думал, что все это так важно.

– Это ее первый бал, – понимающе покивала Бланш.

– Беды еще впереди, – поддакнула ей Труди.

– Да? – немного нервно рассмеялся Крис, открывая дверь автомобиля, в котором сидела его расстроенная дочь. – Это меня не утешает, – он достал из салона вешалку, на плечиках которой висела бледно-розовая блуза с обилием пошлых кружев по воротнику и манжетам. Под ней виднелась какая-то юбка темных цветов. – Я купил ей милый наряд.

– Милый? – не удержался Себастьян, с ужасом разглядывая представленную покупку, – У пилигримов и то сексуальнее.

– Ей всего пятнадцать! – тут же отреагировал Крис. – Ясно? И секс в меню еще не входит.

– Итак, – привлекла к себе внимание Бланш, обрывая начинающийся спор, – дело в блузке?

– Не только, – обреченно вздохнул Крис. – Все еще хуже.

– Хуже, чем блузка? – снова не смог смолчать Себастьян, чем заслужил ощутимый тычок под ребра от Бланш.

– Не нагнетайте, – строго попросила она и обратилась к Бобби, молча наблюдавшей за ними со слезами на глазах. – Бобби? Можешь выйти из машины?

– Нет, – расстроенно протянула та. – Я ни за что не выйду, никогда.

– Ну, может, все не так страшно? – вкрадчиво уточнила Кэти.

Вместо ответа Бобби стянула шапку с головы, демонстрируя всем собравшимся волосы, больше похожие на пуделиную шерсть.

– Я отвез ее в парикмахерскую неподалеку, – неуверенным тоном пояснил Крис под дружный протяжный вздох. – Завивка. Вроде химическая, или что-то типа того.

– Может быть, ободок? – первой выдвинула свой вариант Бланш.

– Нет, нынче носят банданы, – покачала головой Труди.

– А если как-то заколоть невидимками? – внесла предложение Кэти.

Слушая собравшийся консилиум, Себастьян тихо обалдевал, искренне жалея молодую девушку. Одним ободком, да еще и с таким нарядом, столь бедственное положение было не спасти. В его памяти и по сей день были свежи воспоминания о том, какими злыми могут быть одноклассники, если ты выглядишь не так, как все.

– Я знаю, кто может помочь, – решился он, доставая из кармана куртки ключи от машины, – но Бобби нужно поехать со мной. Крис, ты не против?

– Ээ... нет, – поколебавшись, кивнул тот.

– Бобби, – позвал Себастьян и направился к своему автомобилю, – доверься мне и иди сюда. Только, пожалуйста, шапку надень.

Идея, пришедшая ему в голову, была проста и гениальна: исправить столь неудачную прическу могли только опытные профессионалы. Местные, уже отрицательно себя зарекомендовавшие, отметались. Поэтому Себастьян сразу повез Бобби в соседний город, куда он периодически наведывался за продуктами и вкусным кофе. Успев неплохо изучить его улицы, Себастьян вспомнил, что видел там один из салонов весьма успешной сети.

Вверив Бобби в заботливые руки двух девушек, принявшихся тут же успокаивать и подбадривать ее, Себастьян отправился в магазин неподалеку, чтобы подобрать соответствующий случаю наряд. Он очень быстро нашел то, что нужно: милое, соответствующее возрасту Бобби платье, темно синего цвета, с юбкой чуть выше колен и подходящие к нему туфли.

Чувствуя себя какой-то странной версией крестной феи, он вернулся обратно в салон, чтобы продемонстрировать Бобби свои покупки.

– Леди, – почтительно, с легкой улыбкой, произнес Себастьян, доставая из коробки обувь, – ваши туфли.

– С каблуками? – неверяще уточнила Бобби, на глазах преображаясь из заплаканной маленькой девочки в очень счастливую маленькую девочку.

– С крошечными, – подмигнул Себастьян. – Думаю, Крис, то есть папа, не будет сильно против. Но, если что, вали все на меня.

– Первые туфли, – словно не слыша его, потрясенно прошептала Бобби, принимая подарок.

– О, как в сказке о Золушке, – растроганно воскликнула одна из девушек, работавших над Бобби, и Себастьяну снова невольно подумалось, что крестная фея из него вышла очень необычная.

* * *

По дороге обратно в Новый Ульм выяснилось, что Бобби сильно переживает из-за того, что может сказать ее строгий отец, когда она покажется перед ним в своем наряде, с новой стрижкой и легким макияжем на лице. Поэтому просто так вернуть Бобби домой и развернуться по своим делам Себастьян не смог. Решив до конца доиграть свою роль доброй феи, Себастьян, оказавшись дома у Эвансов, деловито раздал им обоим указания: Бобби идти переодеваться, а Крису сидеть в гостиной и не кипишить раньше времени.

Когда спустя двадцать минут Бобби вышла из своей комнаты и спустилась вниз, Себастьян ждал ее у подножия лестницы.

– Все будет хорошо, – стараясь придать ей уверенности, произнес Себастьян. – Ты выглядишь просто отлично. Подожди секунду, – он заглянул в гостиную, где на диване послушно сидел Крис, и объявил: – Представляю мисс Роберту Эванс.

Вскинув голову, Крис посмотрел на робко вошедшую дочь и поднялся с дивана. Себастьян невольно выпрямил спину, как и Бобби, ожидая вердикта строгого судьи. 

– Ух ты, Бобби, – дрогнувшим голосом наконец-то произнес Крис после длительного молчания. – Ты такая… Ты очень красивая.

Себастьян шумно выдохнул. Глядя на Бобби, довольную положительной оценкой отца, он вдруг ощутил прилив небывалой гордости и победно улыбнулся.

В дверь постучали, и пока Крис открывал ее, Себастьян протянул Бобби сжатый кулак. Та, лучась от радости, довольно стукнула по нему своим кулачком и беззвучно произнесла «спасибо».

– Добрый вечер, мистер Эванс, – донесся из коридора слегка заикающийся от волнения юношеский голос. Себастьян вместе с Бобби поспешили выглянуть из гостиной.

– Привет, Уиллон, – сказала Бобби молодому человеку, с которым она, очевидно, и собиралась пойти на этот бал.

– О, Бобс! Выглядишь эротично, – необдуманно ляпнул Уиллон, мгновенно оценивший ее внешний вид.

– Черта с два, – тут же отреагировал Крис, снова превращаясь в строгого отца. – Какая еще эротика? Она моя дочь.

– Ну хватит, пап, – тут же закатила глаза Бобби.

Крис хмуро посмотрел на Бобби, забросил тяжелую руку на плечо Уиллона и, притянув его к себе поближе, проникновенно произнес:

– Знаешь, мне тоже было пятнадцать. И я знаю, что сейчас у тебя в голове.

Стремясь хоть как-то спасти положение, Себастьян тут же протянул Бобби ее пальто, справедливо полагая, что чем быстрее молодые люди выйдут на улицу, тем меньше смущающего они услышат.

– И в штанах, – меж тем весомо добавил Крис.

– Ну, пап! Фу! – возмущенно воскликнула Бобби, моментально переобувшись и застегнув пальто. – Пойдем, Уиллон, твоя мама ждет.

– Ага, – с облегчением кивнул Уиллон, но так просто освободиться из жесткой хватки Криса не смог.

– Стоп, – тот переместил ладонь парню на шею сзади и снова притянул его к себе. – Она вернется в десять тридцать, да?

– Да-да, – тут же согласился Уиллон.

– Отлично, – кивнул Крис и опять дернул к себе поближе запуганного паренька, опрометчиво решившего, что на этом все закончилось. – И запомни еще кое-что: обидишь мою дочь – урою.

– Я думаю, папа хотел сказать «приятного вечера», – поспешил вмешаться Себастьян, ненавязчиво подтолкнув возмущенную Бобби и растерянного Уиллона к двери. 

– Он меня понял, – произнес Крис с едва заметной угрожающей ноткой в голосе и улыбнулся. – Надеюсь.

Когда за подростками закрылась дверь, Крис перевел взгляд на Себастьяна, качающего головой.

– Что? – слегка смутился Крис. – Я сказал, что хотел. И парень меня понял.

– Тяжело быть отцом-одиночкой? – с сочувствием спросил Себастьян, привалившись плечом к дверному косяку.

– Привык, – с деланной небрежностью отмахнулся Крис. – Просто я старею, и… это больно. У моей дочери свидание, понимаешь? И как это случилось?

– Слишком быстро? – улыбнулся Себастьян.

– Да, – согласно кивнул Крис и присел на лестничную ступеньку. – Что-то мне нехорошо. Я посижу минутку, а то ноги дрожат. М-да, еще удар хватит, а? – он нервно хохотнул, снова посмотрев на Себастьяна.

Себастьян хмыкнул и прикусил губу, чтобы не расхохотаться в голос, глядя на творящийся перед ним цирк.

– Так и инфаркт заработать недолго, – продолжил меж тем Крис. – У меня уже руки онемели, – он откинулся спиной на ступеньки, шумно стукнулся о них же затылком, изображая умирающего, и Себастьян все-таки не выдержал, рассмеявшись.

* * *

– А как ты понял, что я придуриваюсь? – спросил Крис. – Я же так старательно сыграл инфаркт.

– Крис, ты все это время держался за правую грудь, – фыркнул Себастьян. – На самом деле, мне просто хорошо знакомы эти симптомы: у отца было слабое сердце.

Он планировал уйти сразу вслед за Бобби, но восставший со своего смертного одра Крис вовремя вспомнил, что у него гости, и предложил открыть бутылку хорошего вина в качестве благодарности за помощь. Себастьян, не имевший никаких четких планов на вечер, не смог отказаться. Обосновавшись в гостиной на диване, меньше чем за час, под непринужденный разговор, они вдвоем уговорили одну бутылку вина и успели ополовинить вторую.

– Кажется, я испортил тебе вечер, – немного виновато произнес Крис.

– Брось, – отмахнулся Себастьян, подогнув одну ногу под себя и устраиваясь на диване поудобней. – Оказалось, что в Миннесоте все идет против моих планов.

– Это да, – ответил улыбкой Крис, который немало поспособствовал этому.

– В детстве я часто бывал на заводе вроде этого, – решил вдруг поделиться Себастьян, чтобы избежать возможной паузы. – Отец там работал и водил меня. Знал там все вдоль и поперек. И даже директор спрашивал у него совета. Я думал, что он босс, но меня ждал сюрприз, – глядя на внимательно слушавшего Криса, произнес Себастьян немного изменившимся голосом. – Он станки ремонтировал на этом заводе. Но зато вбил мне в голову, что нужно учиться, что только знания никто не сможет отнять. Работай, говорил он, делай это хорошо, и однажды ты станешь начальником на таком заводе. И я стал, – улыбнулся Себастьян, и, чтобы не развивать дальше эту тему, вопросительно глянул на Криса и спросил: – Ну а ты? Как ты оказался в Новом Ульме?

– Здесь недалеко клиника, – немного помолчав, все же ответил Крис, переводя взгляд на бокал в своей руке.

– Клиника? Какая? – уточнил Себастьян, начиная жалеть, что задал этот, казалось бы, простой вопрос. В его планы совершенно не входило вынуждать Криса рассказывать о чем-то настолько личном.

– Я родился в Бостоне, – поделился Крис. – Там же и учился. И там же познакомился с женой, – он снова взял небольшую паузу, махом допил вино и невесело усмехнувшись, продолжил: – забавно, что я сказал «с женой». Прошло ведь уже почти шесть лет, а мне все до сих пор кажется, что она только что вышла в магазин.

Кляня себя за неуместное любопытство, вынудившее Криса поднять болезненную для него тему, Себастьян сочувствующе посмотрел на него и подлил еще вина. Он хотел было предложить Крису не продолжать свой рассказ, если это для него тяжело, но тот опередил его:

– У нее нашли дегенеративный порок сердца и только в этой клинике ее взялись лечить. Мы переехали, и это стало всей нашей жизнью: визиты в клинику. Каждый звонок телефона вызывал страх.

– М-да, – вздохнул Себастьян и, решив все-таки увести Криса от тяжелых воспоминаний, спросил: – А обратно ты не думал уехать?

– У Бобби здесь дом, – покачал головой Крис, – и другого у нее нет. Она потеряла мать, и я просто не решился лишать ее всего сразу: дома, друзей, школы. Так что…

Себастьян протянул руку и сжал плечо Криса, молчаливо обозначая свое сочувствие. Что говорить в таких ситуациях, он всегда имел смутное представление, но в повисшем молчании ощутимо чувствовалась печаль, окутавшая Криса.

Крис, все это время разглядывающий свой бокал, поднял на Себастьяна глаза, встретившись с ним взглядом. Себастьян немного виновато улыбнулся, а потом сделал то, что было совсем уж неуместно в этой ситуации: подавшись вперед, он губами легко коснулся губ Криса и замер, пораженный тем, что он сделал, поддавшись импульсу.

Моментально отстранившись, Себастьян начал судорожно соображать, что сделать и сказать, чтобы не получить сейчас по лицу за свою выходку. Вторая бутылка явно оказалась лишней. Словно в замедленной съемке, он видел, как расширяются зрачки Криса, как тот отмирает и ставит бокал на столик у дивана. Ничего путного, такого, что могло бы ему сейчас помочь, в голову не приходило. «Я идиот», – обреченно подумал Себастьян, прежде чем чужая ладонь легла ему на затылок, с нажимом притягивая обратно. Отказываясь верить в такой поворот событий, ошеломленный Себастьян безропотно подчинился, передавая Крису инициативу. 

Возможно, вторая бутылка была лишней и для него, но целовался Крис неожиданно потрясающе. Не то, чтобы Себастьян когда-то раньше представлял себе это, но даже если бы и представлял, реальность все равно превзошла все его фантазии. 

Их поцелуй, поначалу неторопливый и словно изучающий, плавно перерос в жадный, лишающий воздуха. Себастьян сам не заметил, как оказался опрокинутым на спину. Не разрывая поцелуя, Крис просто вжал его своим немаленьким весом в диван, бедром притираясь Себастьяну между ног.

Простонав Крису прямо в рот, Себастьян ладонями уперся ему в грудь, не без сожаления вынуждая прерваться. Ему очень хотелось большего, как и Крису – Себастьян это чувствовал, просто не мог не почувствовать, насколько крепко у него стояло, но кое-что выяснить было все же необходимо.

– Стой, подожди, – попросил он, пытаясь отдышаться. – Ты… ты уверен?

– Что хочу тебя? – уточнил Крис, беззастенчиво оглаживая Себастьяна по внутренней стороне бедра. – Да.

– Не хочу, чтобы ты потом пожалел, – честно признался Себастьян, стараясь говорить серьезно.

– Не пожалею, – уверенно заявил Крис, и Себастьян, удовлетворенный его ответом, сам притянул его для нового поцелуя.

* * *

С комфортом улечься вдвоем на узком диване оказалось крайне затруднительно, но Себастьян быстро уладил эту проблему, развалившись прямо на Крисе. Приятное посторгазменное ощущение продлевалось благодаря ленивым поцелуям и ощущению крепких мышц под ладонями. Себастьян слегка поерзал в попытке устроится поудобнее, и чуть не свалился – вовремя помог Крис, который, не отрываясь от уже опухших губ Себастьяна, просто подхватил его под задницу, придерживая.

Тихо выдохнув, Себастьян голым животом почувствовал, как снова твердеет член Криса, и уже сам специально двинул бедрами, дразня его. Однако возможному продолжению помешали. В уютную тишину комнаты ворвался звук из внешнего мира: рядом с домом остановился автомобиль. Звучно хлопнула дверь, и раздались веселые голоса, в одном из которых явственно узнавался голос Бобби.

Себастьян подорвался, как по команде, и принялся судорожно искать потерянные футболку и толстовку. Крис подскочил следом, подтягивая и застегивая приспущенные джинсы.

– Который час? – явно пытаясь срочно прийти в себя и переключиться, хрипловато спросил он, приглаживая растрепавшиеся волосы.

– Я не знаю, – обеспокоенно признался Себастьян и кинул Крису его клетчатую рубашку.

Максимально быстро приведя себя в порядок, они, не сговариваясь, сели обратно на диван по разным его углам. В дверном замке заскрежетал ключ.

Крис потянулся к торшеру и включил дополнительный свет, но Себастьян тут же нервно махнул рукой.

– Выключи, – практически прошипел он, красноречиво дотрагиваясь рукой до своей шеи. Крис на секунду нахмурился, пытаясь понять мысль Себастьяна, и отзеркалил его жест. Осознав, что дело в засосе, который уже расцветал на его шее, он поспешно погасил торшер и нервно схватился за подвернувшийся под руку телевизионный пульт.

Входная дверь открылась и закрылась. Щелкнул выключатель, и в коридоре вспыхнул свет. Бобби заглянула в гостиную ровно в тот момент, когда Крис, включив телевизор, слишком резко махнул рукой и сшиб стоявшую на столе круглую миску с чипсами. Себастьян вместе с Бобби удивленно проследили за ее полетом.

– Наконец-то дома? – с претензией, строго спросил Крис, моментально перешедший в наступление. – Я здесь с ума чуть не сошел.

Не зная, куда деть руки, Себастьян сложил их на груди и выпрямил спину. Наблюдая за мгновенным преображением Криса, он с трудом подавил рвущийся из горла нервный смех. Вот, что с людьми делает по-настоящему стрессовая ситуация: изобразить сурового отца у Криса получилось гораздо лучше, чем инфаркт.

– Папа, но ведь еще нет десяти тридцати, – с явным недоумением ответила Бобби и перевела взгляд на Себастьяна: – Себастьян? Он вас здесь в заложниках держал?

– Я опасался, что отец застрелит тебя, если опоздаешь, – быстро нашелся Себастьян и немного наигранно рассмеялся вместе с поддержавшим его Крисом.

Бобби с явным непониманием посмотрела на них, заметила две пустые бутылки и кивнула. По ее лицу отчетливо читалось, какие выводы она из этого сделала.

– Ну ладно, с этим все, – Себастьян стремительно поднялся с дивана, обрывая свой ненатуральный смех, и, перешагнув через валяющуюся миску, направился в коридор.

– Как прошел вечер? Весело?

– Нормально, – пожала плечами Бобби, пропуская его.

Крис тоже встал с дивана и вышел в коридор вслед за Себастьяном. Засунув руки в передние карманы, он плечом привалился к дверному косяку и посмотрел на дочь.

– Слушай, мне стыдно за эту выходку с твоим парнем, – извиняющимся тоном обратился он к Бобби.

– Ерунда, – улыбнулась Бобби и, подойдя к Крису, чмокнула его в щеку, слегка привстав на цыпочки. – Папа Джинни тоже промывал мозги Клифу.

– Ну, пожалуй, я пойду, – почувствовав себя лишним в столь позднее время, решил Себастьян, мельком глянув на часы.

– Спасибо. За все, – Бобби с благодарностью посмотрела на Себастьяна. – Я тоже пойду спать. Доброй ночи.

– Пока, – Себастьян с улыбкой проводил взглядом Бобби, скрывшуюся на втором этаже, и, не глядя на Криса, принялся собираться. Более чем приятно проведенный вечер закончился, пора и честь знать, пока закономерная неловкость не овладела ими с полной силой.

– Эй, – негромко окликнул его Крис, – иди сюда.

Натягивая куртку, Себастьян обернулся и тут же оказался в кольце рук. Крис притянул его ближе к себе и многообещающе поцеловал.

– Доброй ночи, – с явным сожалением разорвав поцелуй, пожелал ему Крис.

– Доброй ночи, – эхом отозвался Себастьян.

* * *

В новую рабочую неделю Себастьян окунулся с хорошим настроением – сказывалось влияние воскресного вечера, проведенного в компании Криса. То и дело мыслями возвращаясь в минувший день, он пытался трезво посмотреть на произошедшее. Что между ними было? Обычная взаимная мастурбация. Не являясь, по сути, ничем особенным, ощущалась она все же совершенно иначе.

Возможно, этому поспособствовали пара десятков напрочь отшибающих мозги поцелуев. А может быть, дело было просто в новизне ощущений: Себастьян знал – с новым партнером всегда так. Но все же в руках Криса он горел как-то особенно сильно, чего с ним давно уже не случалось.

Из раздумий Себастьяна вывел звонок недовольного начальства. То, что мистер Арлинг был не в духе, он понял сразу, стоило лишь услышать его не очень дружелюбное приветствие.

– Почему мы медлим с процессом автоматизации и сокращением штата? – практически по слогам чеканя слова, спросил мистер Арлинг.

Себастьян воровато посмотрел на открытую дверь своего кабинета, опасаясь, что в нее кто-нибудь очень не вовремя заглянет, и тихим голосом ответил:

– Потому что оборудование еще на складе в Японии. И если начать увольнения сейчас, мне не хватит рабочих для монтажа.

Себастьян очень хотел бы объяснить мистеру Арлингу, насколько здесь дружны между собой люди, и как ему, чужаку из большого города, тяжело дается каждый шаг к взаимопониманию, но он прекрасно осознавал, что делать этого не стоило. Его руководству важен конечный результат, и мелкие трудности исполнителя не должны являться помехой для получения прибыли.

– Мы теряем деньги, Себастьян, – меж тем предупредил его мистер Арлинг.

– Я понимаю, – горячо заверил Себастьян, – и буду держать вас в курсе. Перезвоню через неделю.

– Хорошо, – недовольно буркнул начальник и положил трубку.

– До свидания, – слушая гудки, закатил глаза Себастьян.

Мобильный телефон зазвонил, едва Себастьян положил трубку стационарного. Резко схватив его, Себастьян не глядя ткнул в кнопку приема звонка и произнес:

– Себастьян Стэн.

– Привет, Себ, это Крис.

В динамике у Криса что-то сильно шумело на заднем фоне, поэтому Себастьян не сразу сообразил, как именно тот его назвал.

– Слушай, есть идея насчет этой субботы, – продолжил Крис. – Я заеду к тебе в восемь утра, идет?

– Ээм… хорошо, – с небольшой заминкой согласился Себастьян, пытаясь предположить, какого рода идея пришла Крису на ум. Он еще мог понять, если бы встреча планировалась на вечер, но восемь утра? В это время по субботам у нормальных людей самый сладкий сон. Ну, не поспать же он к нему приедет, в самом деле?

– И да, – словно вспомнив, добавил Крис, – надень что-нибудь… ну, погрязнее.

– Погрязнее? – приподняв бровь, с улыбкой протянул Себастьян. – Ну хорошо.

* * *

В субботу утром он без особых уговоров и самовнушений легко поднялся в районе семи. Почти недельное ожидание и осторожные, но безуспешные попытки выяснить, что задумал Крис, сильно мотивировали.

Крис приехал даже немного раньше. Одетый теплее обычного, он с порога протянул Себастьяну какой-то объемный сверток.

– Надевай, – с улыбкой произнес он, – тебе пойдет. Вроде твой размер.

– Что это? – с осторожностью уточнил Себастьян.

– Надевай-надевай, – подбодрил его Крис.

В пакете Себастьян обнаружил теплый цельный костюм с меховой подкладкой. Кажется, сегодня им предстоит померзнуть.

В машине Крис все же рассказал ему, куда они едут, и что будут делать. Сначала Себастьян смеялся, думая, что это шутка, и продолжал допытываться, куда Крис его везет на самом деле. Но когда они припарковались у кромки леса, и Крис вынул из багажника две пневматические винтовки, протянув одну из них Себастьяну, он понял, что тот не шутил.

– Охота на ворон? – шагая по сугробам вслед за Крисом, в который раз повторил Себастьян. – Так ты серьезно?

– Да. Все законно.

– Но я не хочу стрелять по воронам, – не переставая поражаться развлечениям местных жителей, обескураженно признался Себастьян. Он не питал особой любви к птицам в целом, но идея подстрелить парочку пернатых для удовольствия, энтузиазма в нем не вызывала.

– Ну, можешь не по воронам, – со смехом успокоил его Крис. – Стреляй в воздух. Просто проветришься, с местными познакомишься.

Со стороны виднеющейся впереди опушки раздалось протяжное воронье карканье. Но Себастьяну показалось, что оно, в отличие от когда-либо слышанных им, звучит немного неестественно.

Крис резко остановился и жестом дал понять бредущему сзади Себастьяну, чтобы тот тоже замер. Ничего не понимая, Себастьян посмотрел на Криса, который достал из кармана что-то, отдаленно похожее на свисток. Звуки, которые он издал с его помощью, были очень похожи на те, что прозвучали минутой ранее.

Густые заросли сухой травы, которую не смогли полностью победить снег и морозы, неожиданно зашевелились. Выглянувшего из них Стью Копенфейхера Себастьян ожидал увидеть в самую последнюю очередь. Похоже, бывший старший бригадир увлекался не только рыбалкой.

– Стью! – воскликнул Крис, но его слишком невинный тон не смог обмануть Себастьяна. – Ты здесь какими судьбами?

– Боже мой, – сказал Стью вместо ответа, – зачем ты привел его?

– Себ хочет прогуляться и пострелять, – пожал плечами Крис.

– Шутишь? – пораженно уточнил Стью и обратился к стоящему поодаль Себастьяну: – Патроны-то есть, парень?

– Да, конечно есть, – отозвался Себастьян без особого энтузиазма и продемонстрировал Стью жестяную коробочку.

– Ууу, повезло, – с сарказмом протянул Стью.

Высокая трава на самом деле оказалась хитро замаскированным забором размером метр на метр, из-за которого охотники на ворон отстреливалисвоих ничего не подозревающих пернатых жертв. Вороны же, неестественно спокойно сидевшие вокруг этого места, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказались подделкой – чучелами тех, кто ранее пал от коварных выстрелов из пневматики.

Себастьян сначала попробовал тоже пострелять, хотя бы просто в воздух, вспоминая недавние быстрые наставления Криса у машины. Однако под насмешливым взглядом Стью, власти над которым он больше не имел, ему было не очень уютно. Кончилось все тем, что Себастьян случайно подстрелил одно из чучел и услышал в свой адрес язвительный комментарий о том, что над мертвыми издеваться нехорошо. Решив больше не позориться, Себастьян присел на низкую лавочку, стоящую внутри импровизированного убежища, и принялся наблюдать за соревнованием между Стью и Крисом. Болел он, разумеется, за последнего, насмешливо фыркая и едко комментируя каждый промах Стью.

День выдался по-особенному морозным, поэтому Себастьян, сидя на одном месте, очень скоро замерз и захотел в туалет. Холод и присутствие посторонних не сильно располагали к тому, чтобы по-быстрому облегчиться у ближайшего дерева, но, к сожалению, очень скоро терпеть стало совсем невмоготу.

– Все, хватит, – он встал со скамейки, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. – Мне нужно отойти.

– Куда? – не понял Крис.

– Туда, – Себастьян неопределенно махнул рукой и недовольно закатил глаза, увидев непонимание, написанное на лице Криса: – Мне в туалет надо.

– Ааа, – сообразил Крис и, достав из сумки рулон туалетной бумаги, протянул его Себастьяну: – Держи.

– Ты издеваешься, да? – решил уточнить Себастьян.

– Оу, какие мы привередливые, – тут же прокомментировал Стью. – Городские что, в лесу нужду не справляют?

– Мне нужно просто отлить, – прошипел отчаянно краснеющий Себастьян Крису и вышел из замаскированного ограждения. Сделав пару шагов, он все же обернулся, не в силах промолчать, и посмотрел на Стью: – Знаете, Стью, одно из преимуществ города – комфортные и теплые туалеты.

– Смотри, чтоб тебя барсук за что-нибудь не укусил, – со снисходительным смешком произнес тот.

Себастьян замер, пытаясь понять, насколько такая ситуация возможна. Звучало, конечно, бредово, но как знать наверняка? С самого своего прибытия в Новый Ульм Себастьян то и дело сталкивался с дикими и неожиданными вещами, о которых он раньше и знать не знал.

Задумчиво прикусив губу, он все же решился обратиться за уточнениями к Крису:

– Барсук? Он серьезно?

Предатель-Крис молча пожал плечами и, не выдержав, от души рассмеялся, запрокинув голову. Стью к нему присоединился.

Неодобрительно и хмуро посмотрев на этих двоих, в особенности на Криса, Себастьян прихватил с собой пневматическую винтовку со словами:

– На всякий случай, – и направился в сторону деревьев.

Вокруг все было слишком одинаковое, и каждое предполагаемое место под туалет одинаково не устраивало Себастьяна. Немного покрутившись, он плюнул на все, так как терпеть было уже совсем невмоготу, и остановился у какого-то дерева, пристроив рядом винтовку.

У комбинезона, который ему выдал Крис, был очень странный покрой. Самым необычным в нем была молния, одна единственная: она шла от горла по телу вниз, ныряла между ног и заканчивалась только в районе копчика. Замочки-бегунки располагались с двух ее сторон. Себастьян дернул верхний, тот, что располагался у горла, но толстые варежки помешали нормально ухватиться за железный язычок. Со стоном стянув одну из них с руки, он снова дернул замок, но безрезультатно.

– О боже, за что? – приплясывая от нетерпения, пробормотал Себастьян и вспомнил о втором замке сзади. Дотянуться до него оказалось не так уж и легко – теплая одежда сковывала движения, мешая нормально изогнуться. Он покрутился в разные стороны и даже попробовал достать до замка, сложившись пополам и просунув руку себе между ног. Замерзшие пальцы едва дотянулись до заветной цели, но ухватить ее так и не смогли.

Пришлось с неохотой признавать свое поражение и звать Криса, так как возвращаться с мокрым пятном на светло-коричневой ткани Себастьян хотел еще меньше. Крис пришел спустя три оклика и одно матерное слово.

– Что случилось?

Себастьян недовольно посмотрел на него, слегка приплясывая на месте.

– Умеешь ты выбирать развлечения, да уж, – едко процедил он.

– Вообще-то, я старался вас помирить, – поделился с ним Крис. – А ты только и делаешь, что огрызаешься.

– Да я не об этом, – снова попытавшись выбраться из западни, пропыхтел Себастьян. – Просто… это пытка какая-то!

– Поговори с ним о рыбалке, – словно не слыша его, продолжил Крис, – Стью заядлый рыбак.

– Нет-нет-нет, – замотал головой Себастьян и не преминул возмутиться: – Крис, я похож на рыбака? Я рыбу только в аквариуме видел. Нет, – он еще раз дернул бегунок, пытаясь донести до Криса свою мысль, – пытка не в этом. Меня сейчас разорвет к чертям, а я не могу расстегнуть эту гребаную молнию.

– Вот оно что! – улыбнулся Крис. – Сейчас, подожди, – он снял перчатки и попробовал подергать неподдающийся замок на горле. Разумеется, это не помогло. – Повернись, – решительно приказал Крис. – И не дергайся.

Себастьян послушно повернулся к нему спиной. Не дергаться с полным мочевым пузырем было сложно, но желание поскорей опустошить его добавляло мотивации. Взяв себя в руки, он послушно замер, прислушиваясь к тихим ругательствам Криса, вступившего в борьбу с молнией на комбинезоне.

Явно начиная раздражаться, Крис несколько раз дернул язычок на бегунке, да так, что Себастьяна замотало из стороны в сторону.

– Да стой ты смирно, – попросил он, присев на корточки за спиной Себастьяна. Несмотря на сердитый тон, в голосе Криса был слышен смех.

В бессилии Себастьян лишь развел руками, даже не пытаясь объяснить, что он тут ни при чем.

Крис еще раз с силой рванул замок вверх, вздергивая вместе с ним и всего Себастьяна в комбинезоне, а потом вниз, из-за чего тот чуть не сел ему на голову. Задавив рвущийся из горла нервный смех, Себастьян попытался представить себе более нелепую ситуацию, чем ту, в которую угодил он сам.

– О, дело дрянь, – неожиданно серьезным тоном произнес Крис и отпустил его.

Испуганный Себастьян стремительно обернулся и посмотрел на Криса. Тот с виноватым видом продемонстрировал ему отломанный язычок. Себастьян не выдержал первым и, согнувшись пополам, рассмеялся в голос. Крис, глядя на него, тоже прыснул со смеху.

– Ладно, повернись, – отсмеявшись, скомандовал Крис.

– Что? Что ты задумал? – пытаясь успокоиться, решил уточнить Себастьян.

– Давай-давай, – поторопил его Крис. – И наклонись.

– Зачем? – Себастьян все же повернулся, пытаясь понять, что задумал Крис. – Ну и что дальше? – он оглянулся через плечо и увидел в руках у Криса нож: – О боже мой!

– Наклонись ниже, – явно не собираясь ничего объяснять, Крис хлопнул Себастьяна по плечу, – и не шевелись.

Стремительно краснея, Себастьян все же выполнил просьбу Криса, неимоверным усилием воли прогнав прочь кричавшее чувство самосохранения. Едва он замер, раздался звук распарываемой ткани. Мгновенно позабыв про нож, находящийся в опасной близости к очень интимной зоне, Себастьян резко выпрямился и развернулся.

– Ты что, просто разрезал молнию? – пребывая в шоке, охнул он, нащупывая огромную прореху в ткани. – Как я домой поеду?

– Ого, какая игривая сеточка, – заметил Крис с пошлой ухмылкой. – Ты всегда такие носишь?

– Ты сам сказал «погрязнее», – еще больше возмутился вспыхнувший Себастьян.

– Что? Да я имел в виду что-то, что не жалко испачкать, – тут же развеселился Крис.

– Нет, ты мне лучше скажи, как я теперь обратно поеду? – перевел тему еще больше смутившийся Себастьян.

– Как-как, – довольно смеясь, передразнил Крис, – сухим и налегке.

– Все, иди отсюда, – Себастьян понял, что сил препираться у него уже не осталось. Наступит его время, и он еще отыграется всласть.

– Ладно, ухожу-ухожу, – покладисто согласился Крис. Отойдя на пару метров, он обернулся, с широкой улыбкой глядя на Себастьяна.

– Иди уже, Крис, – рукой махнул в его сторону Себастьян. – Дай отлить, а?

Дождавшись, пока Крис отойдет подальше, Себастьян, чертыхаясь на все лады, завозился с разрезанной молнией. Снова начав приплясывать от нетерпения, он сделал несколько шагов назад и неожиданно споткнулся. В попытках удержать равновесие, Себастьян мазнул рукой по ближайшему дереву и сшиб прислоненное к нему ружье. Выстрел грянул одновременно с его приземлением в снег. Где-то невдалеке глухо вскрикнул Крис.

* * *

Следующие несколько часов Себастьян провел как в тумане, безучастно воспринимая происходящее словно бы со стороны.

_– Сочувствую старина. Я и не думал, что он так метко стреляет, – приговаривал Стью, кружа вокруг Криса, лежащего на каталке._

_– Черт возьми, трезвый! – с искренним удивлением повторял полицейский, потрясая алкотестером._

_– Я не уверен, но ходят слухи, что они знакомы, – говорил кто-то рядом, давая интервью приехавшему местному телевидению._

 

Из оцепенения Себастьян вышел только после того, как понял, что с него сняли наручники, отпуская с миром. Оказалось, что за это время Крис успел убедить полицию в том, что произошедшее – несчастный случай, и подавать заявление он не собирается.

Без лишних вопросов Себастьяна пропустили в приемный покой, одновременно с примчавшейся Бобби. Дрожащим голосом он вкратце, опуская лишние смущающие детали, ввел ее в курс дела. По телевизору, меж тем, транслировался репортаж, в котором корреспондент делилась со всеми своей версией произошедшего:

– Вам что-нибудь известно о состоянии Криса? – спросила она у полицейского.

– Да! – с энтузиазмом ответил тот. – Я слышал, что рана в… эээ… нижней части тела. Где-то в области ягодиц.

Себастьян со скорбным стоном потер виски и бросил виноватый взгляд в сторону Бобби. Находящийся за ширмой Крис, над которым колдовали два врача, невнятно выругался.

– Говорят, что этот выстрел – любовная вендетта, – с видом заядлой сплетницы продолжила меж тем журналистка, – или, что этот мужчина безумен.

Себастьян возмущенно вскинулся и, подойдя к висевшему на стене телевизору, выключил его. Ему и без того было тошно, и слушать дальше этот бред не было никаких сил.

– Ну, отлично, – простонал из-за ширмы Крис. – Главная тема новостей – мой зад.

* * *

Не сразу догнавшее Себастьяна чувство ужаса все же сменило собой первичный шок. Остаток выходных он невольно то и дело мысленно возвращался к тому, насколько случившееся на охоте было близко к чему-то очень страшному и непоправимому.

Периодически в его дверь стучали и звонили: несколько газет и новостной канал пытались добиться от него комментариев о произошедшем. С особо завидным упорством донимала та самая репортерша, получившая свои пять минут славы на месте событий. В конце концов Себастьяну даже пришлось пригрозить полицией, которая, к слову, за все это время ни разу не побеспокоила его, словно забыв о самом факте стрельбы в человека.

Все это время Себастьяна буквально спасала почти непрекращающаяся переписка с Крисом по смс. Тот непринужденно шутил о своем положении и беззлобно подтрунивал над меткостью Себастьяна. Это отгоняло плохие мысли и вызывало улыбку.

В понедельник Себастьян столкнулся в коридоре с Моррисом. Тот с нечитаемым лицом протянул ему белую каску и попросил зайти в цех. Гадая, что же могло произойти, раз там понадобилось его присутствие, Себастьян с опаской проследовал за ним.

– Что-то случилось? – все же не выдержал он.

– Нет, – спокойно отозвался Моррис и пропустил его вперед. – Вам необходимо подписать одну накладную.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Себастьян, ничуть не успокоенный невинным ответом.

Поведение Морриса было подозрительным, ведь ровно до этого момента он старательно избегал общения с Себастьяном без острой необходимости.

Себастьян тут же вспомнил о забастовке с оборудованием, которая последовала сразу же за увольнением Стью, и ему стало совсем неуютно. Пусть его отношения с местными и налаживались, кто знает, что им может прийти в голову после того, как он подстрелил всеми любимого главу профсоюза.

«Запрут в морозильной камере, а полиции скажут, что не знают, как я туда попал», – мрачно подумал Себастьян, входя в цех. Едва он это сделал, раздался громкий сигнал, следом за которым все присутствующие в помещении разом бросили свои дела и развернулись к Себастьяну спинами, чтобы продемонстрировать бумажные мишени, приколотые сзади к штанам.

Себастьян, оказавшийся не готовым к такому повороту событий, потерял дар речи. Он ожидал наточенных ножей и суровых взглядов, но никак не веселого флешмоба, который ему устроили вместо суда Линча.

– Ну, прекрасно, – смущенно улыбнулся он, глядя на веселящихся работников, которые подразнивали его, крутя бедрами. По залу прокатился смех, и это был не тот обидный смех людей, потешавшихся над доверчивым приезжим, нет. В этом смехе было искреннее веселье и радость от того, что шутка удалась.

Себастьян хотел было сохранить лицо, но все же не выдержал и рассмеялся вместе со всеми, чувствуя, как отпускает напряжение, скопившееся за последние дни.

* * *

Себастьян еще раз с сомнением оглядел свой кулинарный шедевр – высокий, чуть кривоватый шоколадный торт – и решительно постучался. Крис был дома, он был в этом абсолютно уверен: тот сам написал накануне, что его наконец-то отпустили домой. Однако и после третьего – уже настойчивого – стука, дверь так никто и не открыл.

Решив, что его не слышат из-за громких звуков телевизора, Себастьян неуверенно потоптался на крыльце и на пробу подергал дверную ручку. Та с легкостью поддалась, и Себастьян прошел в холл. Навстречу ему уже ковылял морщившийся при каждом шаге Крис, одетый в домашние штаны и футболку.

– Здравствуй, – расцвел он при виде Себастьяна.

– Привет, – улыбнулся Себастьян. – Как там твоя боевая рана?

– Уже лучше, – хмыкнул Крис и посмотрел на торт: – Ты сам это испек?

– Да, – кивнул Себастьян. Утром эта идея не показалась ему трудновыполнимой, однако на практике все оказалось несколько сложнее, и теперь он немного переживал за конечный результат. – Я не очень умею, если честно, но здесь, кажется, все пекут по поводу и без. Ну я и решил попробовать. Так что это мой тебе подарок и повод зайти, – он протянул Крису блюдо. – Еще раз прости.

– О, тортик! – раздался голос Бобби. Девушка мгновенно спустилась по лестнице и подошла к обернувшемуся Себастьяну.

В день, когда он случайно подстрелил ее отца, Бобби обмолвилась с ним всего парой слов и промолчала в ответ на искренние сожаления о случившемся. Себастьян мог только догадываться, как она тогда перепугалась и, возможно, рассердилась на него, поэтому он не винил ее за такое поведение.

– Наконец-то вылезла из норы? – спросил Крис у дочери.

– Привет, Бобби, – улыбнулся Себастьян.

Утвердительно кивнув, Бобби мазнула пальцем по еще не до конца застывшей шоколадной глазури и отправила его в рот. Издав нечленораздельный, но крайне одобрительный звук, она приняла тарелку с тортом из рук Себастьяна и умчалась с ней на кухню.

– Кажется, это значит, что ты прощен, – Крис взглядом проводил Бобби и снова посмотрел на Себастьяна. – Останешься? Попробуем твой торт вместе.

– Что, опасаешься, что он отравлен? – в шутку спросил Себастьян.

– Кто знает? – хмыкнул в ответ Крис. – Может быть, ты решил довести начатое до конца?

* * *

Февраль подходил к концу, и с каждым днем Себастьян нервничал все больше. Когда он намеренно затягивал переговоры с японской компанией, производящей оборудование, то не предполагал, что после всех решенных вопросов вдруг возникнет проблема с доставкой и таможенным контролем. Голос мистера Арлинга, который стал все чаще спрашивать о результатах, с каждый телефонным звонком становился все мрачнее и недовольнее. Компания теряла время и деньги, а над дальнейшей карьерой Себастьяна вдруг навис большой вопросительный знак.

Поэтому едва узнав о том, что груз застрял в порту, Себастьян принялся искать хоть какое-то решение проблемы. Вместе с бухгалтерией он поднял документы с цифрами за прошлый год и провел несколько дней, составляя финансовую аналитику. Результат был не очень утешительный, но все же показательный: в сравнении с прошлым годом завод не стал приносить меньше дохода, а с прибытием Себастьяна прибыль даже возросла, пусть и всего на несколько процентов. Понимая, что оглушительного восторга его предложение не вызовет – ведь компания рассчитывала на увеличение прибыли в большем объеме – Себастьян все же написал мистеру Арлингу письмо, в котором изложил свои соображения на этот счет.

Письмо было отправлено в пятницу, практически ночью, и все выходные Себастьян провел, как на иголках. К понедельнику он практически смог успокоить себя, раз за разом прокручивая в голове весьма убедительные доводы в пользу своего предложения, когда зазвонил телефон.

Спокойный тон, которым с ним поздоровался начальник, немного приободрил Себастьяна.

– Мистер Арлинг, – улыбнулся Себастьян в трубку и как можно более уверенным тоном продолжил: – вы получили мое предложение? Мы можем пока продолжить работу на старом оборудовании. Если уделить больше внимания грамотному распределению ресурсов, мы…

– Себастьян, – мягко прервал его мистер Арлинг, – забудь. У этого завода нет будущего: мы закрываем его.

– Что значит «нет будущего»? – не веря своим ушам, выдавил Себастьян. Он был готов к тому, что его не погладят по голове за слишком длительное промедление, но никак не ожидал услышать именно это.

– Я изначально был против приобретения этого завода, – продолжил меж тем мистер Арлинг, – но совет директоров не прислушался ко мне и теперь кусает локти.

– Но это так не решается! – вскипел Себастьян. – Предприятие приобрели меньше полугода назад, и это слишком маленький срок для поднятия его на ноги. Я прилечу на совещание.

– Ждем тебя завтра, – согласился мистер Арлинг и прервал звонок.

– Хорошо, до завтра.

Все еще не веря в происходящее, Себастьян положил трубку и со злостью ударил кулаком по столу. Спустя минуту в раскрытую настежь дверь кабинета заглянула встревоженная Бланш.

– Что-то случилось? – обеспокоенно спросила она. – Помощь нужна?

– Да. Нет. Не знаю, – Себастьян с силой потер виски, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. – Да! Бланш, мне срочно нужен билет на ближайший рейс до Майами.

* * *

Когда самолет приземлился в Майами, собиравшийся в спешке Себастьян с ужасом обнаружил, что забыл несколько важных документов. Лавируя среди людей, снующих по залу аэропорта и невообразимо раздражающих этим, Себастьян набрал номер своего секретаря.

– Себастьян! – обрадовалась его звонку Бланш. – Как погода в Майами?

– Бланш, сосредоточьтесь, – строго попросил Себастьян. – Мне нужны данные по расширению ассортимента. Они в отдельной папке, в моем столе. Ключ лежит в центральном ящике. Отсканируйте и вышлите мне их на почту.

– Хорошо, я все сделаю, – пообещала Бланш. – Когда они вам нужны?

– Вчера! – нервно воскликнул Себастьян, пытаясь поймать такси, и тут же добавил извиняющимся тоном: – Спасибо. До связи.

Всю дорогу до офиса Себастьян, нервно кусая губы, перебирал документы и мысленно гонял по кругу свою речь, над которой работал четыре часа, проведенные в самолете. Однако на совещании ему не дали даже толком высказаться в защиту завода.

Не желая так просто сдаваться, Себастьян, отбросив какое-либо почтение к своему руководству, спорил до хрипоты, доказывая, что завод и его работники еще могут пригодиться компании. Не обращая внимания на мистера Арлинга, старавшегося его осадить, он пытался объяснить, насколько серьезную ошибку собирается совершить компания. Просил дать еще немного времени, предлагал сменить стратегию маркетинга, название продукции, ее состав. Взывал к человечности, стремясь донести мысль о том, что нельзя просто взять и одним махом списать работающих на заводе людей.

Но все было тщетно. Совещание, по сути, оказалось лишь формальностью – решение, как выяснилось чуть позже, было принято еще на прошлой неделе без участия Себастьяна. Его самого ждали только для того, чтобы он подготовил график закрытия завода.

После совещания мистер Арлинг отвел Себастьяна в сторону и отчитал за неприемлемое поведение. Все еще кипя от негодования, Себастьян слушал его вполуха. В голове билась только одна мысль: как сообщить всем этим людям, что завод закрыт, и они больше никому не нужны? То, что самого Себастьяна впоследствии ждал серьезный разговор о его дальнейшей судьбе в этой компании, его мало волновало. В большом городе найти другую работу не сложно, пусть ему и придется начинать практически с нуля.

«Мы закрываем проект и этот завод», – до сих пор эхом звучало у Себастьяна в ушах, а перед глазами все еще стояли лица некоторых коллег, неприкрыто злорадствующих над его провалом.

Возвращение в Новый Ульм в этот раз для Себастьяна стало более чем безрадостным. Отчасти он винил в этом и самого себя, ведь постепенно начиная проникаться симпатией к этим людям, он сам, как мог, оттягивал серьезные перемены в их жизни. Теперь же, когда было решено закрыть единственное крупное предприятие, на котором работала большая часть населения города, ему предстояло объявить жителям Нового Ульма, что они попросту обречены.

Не замечая ничего вокруг, Себастьян понуро приблизился к двери своего временного дома. Сидящая в кресле на крыльце Бланш испугала его, заставив вздрогнуть и уронить ключи. Себастьян, которому не хотелось сейчас разговаривать, совершенно не ожидал повстречать в столь позднее время кого-то из тех, с кем он уже успел так сблизиться.

– Вы ничего не говорили об увольнениях, – глухо и немного гнусаво произнесла женщина, вставая и подходя поближе. Папка, которую она держала в руках, была хорошо знакома Себастьяну – в ней хранился почти полностью заполненный список сотрудников на увольнение.

– О, черт, – устало произнес Себастьян, мгновенно понимая, где она могла ее найти, ведь он сам позволил ей заглянуть в запертый ящик стола. – Бланш, это было… Это было давным-давно. Я тогда еще не знал всех вас так, как знаю сейчас. Я тогда еще ни с кем не дружил и…

– И что с того? – перебила его Бланш. – Если не знакомы, это значит, что можно с размаху ударить в спину? Списать и забыть? Конечно, зачем церемониться с чудаками из Миннесоты, да? Мы смешные и дружные, знаем друг о друге все, зимой ловим рыбу, стреляем по воронам, печем пироги, ходим друг к другу в гости и поминаем Иисуса в разговорах за ужином. Куда же нам до вас, да? – к обиде, слышимой в ее голосе, добавились слезы. – Мы пустое место для вас. Поэтому можно лгать, ведь вы только притворялись моим другом!

– Я не лгал, нет. Я просто не сказал… я... – Себастьян нахмурился и замолчал, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. На обратном пути он всю дорогу пытался представить, что может быть хуже того, что ему предстояло сделать. И вот, теперь он узнал.

– Да, вы правы, – с горечью признал Себастьян. – Я все равно вам лгал. Но я не притворялся Бланш! Вы мой друг.

– Поздно, Себастьян. Люди все узнают, – не слушая его, Бланш бросила папку на маленький уличный стол. – И они подадут протест в профсоюз.

– О боже, Крис, – выдохнул Себастьян и без сил привалился плечом к двери. Он так зациклился на том, сколько людей лишатся работы, что до него только в этот момент дошло: при закрытии завода ему придется иметь дело и с ним. А если Крис узнает об этом списке, это только усугубит ситуацию.

– Я ему уже сказала, – сурово добила его Бланш. – Я знаю, что между вами особые отношения, я даже сама подталкивала вас к этому. Вот я дура была, а? Зато теперь вы знаете, что я тоже могу ударить в спину, если мне врут.

– Бланш, пожалуйста, выслушайте меня, – попросил Себастьян. – Все гораздо хуже.

– Что может быть хуже, чем лицемерие? – хлюпнув носом, гнусаво поинтересовалась Бланш.

– В Майами решили закрыть завод, – эти слова дались Себастьяну с трудом. Опустив глаза, он тут же встрепенулся, чувствуя, как его снова захлестывает злость, не отпускавшая большую часть дня. – Я знаю, что это прозвучит сейчас как пустое обещание, но, поверьте, я намерен что-нибудь придумать.

Недоверие на лице Бланш читалось крупными буквами. Говоря об этом, Себастьян и сам не совсем еще понимал, что именно можно сделать в такой ситуации. Но он был просто обязан попытаться все исправить. Его компания не имела никакого морального права давать ложную надежду людям, выкупая этот медленно чахнувший завод только для того, чтобы закрыть его меньше, чем через полгода после этого.

– Это правда, – с жаром продолжил он. – Выход же всегда есть! Нельзя так просто взять и списать живых людей одним махом. Вы согласны?

– Такое случается, – бесцветным голосом отозвалась Бланш. – И очень часто, – она помолчала, осуждающе глядя на Себастьяна, а потом взяла из соседнего кресла миску, прикрытую пищевой пленкой. – Слушайте, это не значит, что мы друзья, но я стряпаю, когда мне грустно. У нас с Харвом по уши этой тапиоки, – Бланш со стуком поставила миску поверх злосчастной папки и снова всхлипнула. – Ешьте на здоровье. Всего хорошего.

Себастьян проводил взглядом Бланш, одиноко бредущую по засыпанной снегом дорожке и посмотрел на папку на столе. Ощущая, как в глазах предательски защипало, он достал телефон и попробовал дозвониться Крису. Первый звонок тот ожидаемо сбросил, на второй просто не ответил. На третий раз Себастьяну ответил безжизненный механический голос, сообщая, что аппарат абонента выключен.

Себастьян понимал, что искать общения с Крисом прямо сейчас – не самая удачная идея. Однако ни завтра, ни послезавтра, ни в следующей жизни он все равно не будет в полной мере готов к этому разговору. Поэтому Себастьян сел в свою машину и направился к Крису домой.

Дома его не оказалось. Озадаченная Бобби, которая, судя по всему, не была в курсе событий, сообщила, что ее отец уже давно ушел в паб. Поблагодарив ее, Себастьян рванул в хорошо знакомое ему место.

Криса он обнаружил на улице – тот как раз вышел из паба. Заметив подъезжающего Себастьяна, он не остановился, напротив – ускорил шаг в сторону дома.

– Крис! – окликнул его Себастьян, вылезая из салона. – Подожди!

Тот лишь раз обернулся на ходу, но даже не замедлил шага. Себастьян догнал его и дернул за плечо, привлекая к себе внимание.

– Крис, надо поговорить! – произнес Себастьян, робко заглядывая Крису в лицо, пытаясь прочесть по нему хоть какие-то эмоции.

– Это правда? – только и спросил Крис. То, что он много выпил, было видно сразу, однако его речь была на удивление связной.

Чувствуя сильный спазм в горле, Себастьян просто кивнул, все еще не имея ни малейшего понятия, с чего начать этот тяжелый разговор.

– Ну, тогда нам не о чем говорить, – чужим, непривычно холодным голосом произнес Крис и зашагал прочь.

* * *

Пребывая в полной прострации, Себастьян не понял, как и когда снова оказался перед своим домом. Ключи от него обнаружились там же, где он, занятый совершенно другими мыслями, их и оставил, когда уронил: на коврике перед дверью. Себастьян поднял брякнувшую связку, открыл дверь и на полном автомате забрал в дом забытые на крыльце чемодан, папку и миску с тапиокой Бланш.

Сняв верхнюю одежду, Себастьян оставил чемодан в коридоре и прошел на кухню через гостиную, по пути швырнув папку на пол перед камином – будет, чем завтра его разжечь. Убрав тапиоку в холодильник, Себастьян отстраненно подумал о том, что все, что ему осталось на память от хорошего друга – это полкило вкусного десерта. А потом он вспомнил, как уезжая домой на Новый год, прихватил с собой вкусный подарок Бланш, опасаясь, что он испортится за время его отсутствия. Тапиоку тогда попробовали его мама и несколько друзей – и остались довольны.

 

_– Это продукция с твоего завода? – уточнила тогда его мама._

_– Нет, это коронное блюдо одной местной женщины в Миннесоте, – отмахнулся Себастьян._

_– Очень жаль, она невероятно вкусная._

 

Прокручивая всплывшее в памяти воспоминание, Себастьян снова открыл холодильник и с сомнением посмотрел на миску. В его опустевшей после стольких переживаний голове начала зарождаться неожиданная и совершенно сумасшедшая идея.

– А почему бы и нет? – закрыв холодильник обратно, пробормотал Себастьян и пошел делать себе кофе. Впереди у него была вся ночь. За это время Себастьяну предстояло набросать план реализации будущего проекта, прежде чем идти с ним к автору десерта.

* * *

Позволив себе лишь два часа сна перед самым рассветом, Себастьян, к немалому своему удивлению, чувствовал себя невероятно бодрым. Полностью сформировавшаяся за ночь идея все еще была безумна и трудновыполнима, но не невозможна в принципе. Теперь, имея на руках план действий по спасению из бедственного положения, Себастьян знал, в каком направлении ему двигаться и что делать. Это неплохо отвлекало от упаднических мыслей.

Не желая идти к Бланш без подтверждения своих четких намерений, Себастьян первым делом сделал несколько важных звонков. Ему пришлось применить все свое красноречие и обаяние, прежде чем он добился того, что ему было так нужно на первом этапе этого сумасшедшего плана. Он надеялся, что аргумент «я договорился, нас уже ждут» положительно повлияет на решение Бланш принять участие в этой авантюре.

Закрепив первый успех, Себастьян рванул на завод, в надежде застать там Бланш. После вчерашнего разговора он не был уверен в том, что она решит продолжить свою работу вплоть до роспуска всех сотрудников. Его догадка подтвердилась, когда Себастьян, влетевший в приемную, застал Бланш за сбором личных вещей в коробку.

– Не уходите, пожалуйста, – Себастьян подошел ближе к проигнорировавшей его появление Бланш. – Вы нужны мне!

– Ярлычки на папки клеить? – сухо уточнила та, продолжая методично складывать свои пожитки. – Спасибо, но нет. Да и разве пара месяцев что-то изменит?

– Я очень на это надеюсь, – Себастьян аккуратно коснулся руки Бланш и, встретившись с ней взглядом, твердо произнес: – Давайте поговорим о тапиоке?

Около часа у него ушло на то, чтобы посвятить Бланш в детали своего плана. Поначалу она не восприняла всерьез предложение Себастьяна выдвинуть ее блюдо в качестве принципиально новой продукции завода. Себастьяну пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы убедить ее в том, что обычный домашний десерт будет иметь широкий спрос на рынке потребителей. Не обошлось и без комплиментов, благодаря которым Бланш, как и любая женщина, немного оттаяла и начала воспринимать информацию более благосклонно. Под конец Себастьян применил свой главный козырь, признавшись в том, что он уже нашел площадку для проведения промо-акции продукта. Это сильно смутило Бланш, явно неожидавшую такого поворота событий, однако ее загоревшиеся глаза сказали все за нее.

* * *

– Приветствую! Это рекламная акция нового продукта: богатого протеинами пудинга с полезнейшей тапиокой.

Себастьян прекрасно понимал, что его план мог полностью провалиться еще на начальных этапах, но он привык рисковать и идти к своей цели шаг за шагом. Главное – настроиться на победу и не заглядывать сильно вперед, решая проблемы по мере их появления. Он допускал возможность, что его затея с пробной рекламной презентацией может оказаться не такой успешной, как он расписывал, уговаривая Бланш. Ведь, по сути, у них не было еще ни сформированного логотипа, ни конкретной идеи, только старенький стол с клетчатой скатертью и килограммы тапиоки, которую Бланш, пребывая в расстроенных чувствах, наготовила в таких количествах.

Перебирая накануне ночью все возможные варианты, Себастьян неспроста сделал ставку на крупный торговый центр, располагавшийся в соседнем густонаселенном городе. Представленный ими продукт улетел меньше, чем за два часа. Разумеется, многих в первую очередь привлекал сам факт бесплатной раздачи небольших порций вкусностей. Однако положительная реакция людей, многочисленные просьбы добавки и попытки выяснить, где можно приобрести этот десерт, вселяли огромную надежду.

По дороге обратно в Новый Ульм окрыленная всеобщим вниманием Бланш все никак не могла успокоиться, потрясенно приговаривая снова и снова:

– Я не могу поверить, Себастьян! Они все шли и шли. Господи Иисусе, неужели я не сплю?

– Это только начало, – радостно поддакивал Себастьян, прогоняя в голове план своих дальнейших действий. Самое сложное ждало их еще впереди.

* * *

Следующим в списке своих союзников Себастьян наметил Стью Копенфейхера. Несмотря на разногласия между ними, за плечами Стью были огромные знания и опыт. Он заработал себе доброе имя на посту старшего бригадира и пользовался огромным доверием среди рабочих.

Опасаясь потерять впустую драгоценное время, Себастьян решил не откладывать визит в долгий ящик. Адрес Стью подсказала Бланш, однако, когда дверь открыла Фло, та самая официантка, некогда нахамившая Себастьяну, он поначалу растерялся.

– Что вы здесь забыли? – не очень вежливо поинтересовалась Фло.

– Я пришел к Стью, – непонимающе нахмурился Себастьян. – А вы здесь какого черта?

– Я живу здесь, – посмотрев на Себастьяна, как на умалишенного, пояснила Фло, а потом крикнула куда-то вглубь дома: – Эй, Стью! К тебе тут друг из Майами пришел.

В полном недоумении Себастьян получил приглашение пройти в дом. Фло молча указала ему на ступеньки, ведущие вниз, и, бурча что-то себе под нос, скрылась в кухне. В подвале обнаружилась вполне обжитая комната, обставленная мебелью и увешанная охотничьими трофеями. Стью сидел в кресле, вырезая из огромной деревяшки что-то, похожее на утку.

– Чем обязан? – Стью на мгновение оторвался от своего занятия и посмотрел на Себастьяна из-под очков.

– У меня есть к вам серьезный разговор, – ответил Себастьян и, не дожидаясь приглашения, присел на диван. – Но прежде… Вы и Фло?..

– Да, – снова посмотрев на Себастьяна, согласно кивнул Стью, и тут же замотал головой: – Нет. Она моя экс-жена. И это мой экс-дом. И я плачу за жилье в моем экс-подвале. Судьба – злодейка, – спокойно пояснил он и вернулся к своему занятию.

Не ожидавший такого поворота событий, Себастьян издал невразумительный звук, оценив ироничность ситуации, в которой оказался Стью.

– Я так понимаю, вы надумали позвать меня обратно? – меж тем решил выяснить Стью.

Себастьян, ранее уже размышлявший над тем, как начать этот разговор, все же решил не ходить вокруг да около и честно признался:

– Компания решила закрыть завод.

Стью на мгновение замер, переваривая услышанное, а потом с силой швырнул на пол свою поделку, которая тут же брызнула щепками во все стороны. Себастьян от неожиданности вздрогнул и подобрался, невольно выпрямляя спину.

– Черт бы их всех побрал! – вспылил Стью и впечатал кулак в подлокотник своего кресла. – Я ведь знал, что так все и будет!

– Подождите-подождите, – заерзав на своем месте, попытался успокоить его Себастьян. – Выслушайте. У меня есть план.

– Какого черта там происходит? – закричала с первого этажа Фло.

– А вот тебя это не касается, любопытная старуха, – вскочив со своего кресла, прокричал Стью в ответ и тут же сел обратно.

Себастьян немного подождал, пока гнев Стью стихнет, и продолжил:

– Послушайте, у нас есть новый продукт. Если за месяц наладить производство и найти рынок сбыта, мы сможем убедить компанию в том, что завод им еще нужен.

– Месяц? – со скепсисом в голосе отозвался Стью. – Что такое месяц? Это утопия. Вы только зря обнадежите людей, а потом их все равно уволят.

– Но ситуация... – начал было Себастьян, но его прервали взмахом руки.

– Нет! И слышать ничего не хочу, – строго припечатал Стью. – Я не намерен за это отвечать. Я останусь в стороне, молодой человек. Крутитесь без меня.

Себастьян поднялся с дивана, понимая, что против такого категоричного отказа у него просто нет весомых аргументов, и пошел на выход.

– И все же подумайте, – на прощание попросил он. – Если что, вы знаете, где меня найти.

* * *

На следующий день Себастьян приступил к новому этапу своего плана. Собрав всех работников в столовой, он честно рассказал им, как обстоят дела, и поделился с ними своей идеей по внедрению нового продукта. Говорить уверенно и без запинки перед таким количеством скептично настроенных людей было нелегко, но иных вариантов Себастьян просто не имел.

– Скорее всего, придется отладить кое-какое старое оборудование, – как можно тверже продолжал Себастьян, – и поработать сверхурочно.

– А за ночные смены нам заплатят? – подал кто-то голос.

– Нет, – честно сознался Себастьян, нервно сцепив руки в замок. Врать этим людям он больше не собирался.

– И, если завод не купят, – отозвался другой голос, – мы только зря надорвем спины. И все равно – прощай, завод, прощай.

– Да, я не буду вам лгать, – кивнул Себастьян. – Именно так и будет. Знаю, что это послужит слабым для вас утешением, но если говорить откровенно, то я, как и вы, тоже окажусь без работы. Сегодня я ставлю на кон свою карьеру. Зачем? – Себастьян окинул внимательным взглядом всех присутствующих и опустил глаза в пол. – Я не знаю. Думал ли я раньше, что все это так важно? Нет. Но сейчас, да. Разумеется, да. Это важно, очень.

– И мы уж точно сядем в лужу, если испугаемся, – неожиданно донесся со стороны двери голос Стью.

Не веря своему счастью, Себастьян поднял взгляд и посмотрел на Стью, благодарно улыбнувшись. Тот подмигнул ему и продолжил, обращаясь ко всем присутствующим:

– А у вас что, есть дела поважнее? Например, у тебя Ларс? Или у тебя, Моррис? И знаете, я очень сомневаюсь в том, что работодатели будут драться за лентяя вроде Боба.

По столовой прокатились веселые смешки, разом снимая скопившееся напряжение, висевшее в воздухе. Себастьян тоже хмыкнул, припоминая досье незадачливого работника.

– Завод могут закрыть, мы знали об этом и раньше. И тогда наш город зачахнет, – Стью протиснулся между собравшимися и встал рядом с Себастьяном. – И я не хочу думать о том, что этот парень, – он указал на Себастьяна, – дал нам шанс, а я сидел сложа руки. Я с вами.

* * *

Себастьян рано обрадовался, думая, что дела начали налаживаться. Не все оснащение завода, в последние годы занимавшегося только изготовлением батончиков, подходило для производства пудинга, так что Себастьяну пришлось изрядно поломать голову над этой проблемой. Выход подсказал Стью, припомнивший, что до батончиков завод изготовлял йогурты.

Подняв старые документы, Себастьян нашел реестр списанного оборудования, а следом за ним и информацию о том, где его искать. Старая техника обнаружилась на одном из складов, принадлежащих заводу. Несмотря на прошедшее время, она все еще была в рабочем состоянии, но, как и опасался Себастьян, требовала серьезной отладки. При первом же пробном запуске, машина для йогуртов затарахтела со страшным грохотом и вдарила мощными струями тапиоки мимо упаковочных контейнеров, забрызгав всех, кто находился вокруг.

Инструкция и схемы, найденные там же, в старой документации, особо не помогли. Местные механики разводили руками, расписываясь в своем бессилии. На помощь снова пришел Стью со своими друзьями, и за следующие несколько дней Себастьян изрядно обогатил свой матерный словарный запас, а также узнал много нового по части комплектации и устройства оборудования. Однако продвижению дела это не способствовало.

Практически поселившись на заводе, Себастьян в конце концов не выдержал и, выйдя на улицу, дал волю своему гневу. От души прооравшись, он сорвал с головы каску, швырнул ее на снег и хорошенько пнул. Не замечая ничего вокруг, Себастьян вздрогнул, когда услышал до боли знакомый голос:

– Этому учат на курсах менеджеров?

Подняв глаза, Себастьян встретился взглядом с Крисом, стоявшим поодаль. Сунув руки в карманы куртки, Себастьян молчаливо насупился, наблюдая, как Крис поднимает прилетевшую к его ногам каску и подходит с ней ближе.

– Что, профсоюз нагрянул с проверкой? – посмотрев себе под ноги, спросил Себастьян подчеркнуто вежливо и отстраненно.

– Может быть, – согласился Крис. – Я уже наслышан о твоих подвигах.

– Завалишь меня исками за неправомерные действия? – Себастьян хмуро глянул в его сторону.

– Слушай, я не знаю, зачем я здесь, – неуверенно улыбнувшись, Крис потер шею. – Но, может быть, вам там пригодится моя помощь?

Себастьян вздохнул, чувствуя, как уголки его губ против воли расползаются в улыбке. Он вовсе не ожидал, что Крис действительно оценит его действия и придет с миром, но где-то в глубине души отчаянно на это надеялся.

* * *

С приходом Криса дела пошли немного веселее. Изучив схему машины для йогурта, он включился в общий процесс ремонта и предложил заменить несколько совсем старых и разболтанных деталей. В результате этих манипуляций техника стала работать чуть лучше, уже не так интенсивно разбрызгивая вокруг себя продукт. Однако для окончательной победы им еще предстояло поставить новые шланги в струбцины и отрегулировать напор подачи.

Себастьян в основном наблюдал за происходящим со стороны, мало что понимая в ремонте такой сложной техники и в большинстве терминов, коими обменивались все, кто принимал участие в ее реанимации. Сам он, стараясь по возможности поддержать и помочь, одновременно с этим вел переговоры с маркетологом и дизайнером по поводу правильной презентации продукта и его внешнего облика. 

– Подтяни еще, – склонившись над податчиком, скомандовал Крис Стью, который меж тем копался в недрах оборудования.

– Уже, – отозвался тот. – Давай попробуем.

– Врубай, Боб, – Крис дал отмашку одному из помощников, и тот послушно выполнил то, о чем его попросили. Однако едва машина, низко загудев, ожила, один из шлангов выскочил из крепления и ударил Крису прямо в лицо молочной струей.

Отфыркиваясь, Крис отпрянул, выставив вперед руки в попытке прикрыться, и воскликнул:

– Стоп, Боб, вырубай. Ну, блин, отлично.

Глядя на облитого Криса, который пытался проморгаться и оттереть лицо платком, Себастьян подавил улыбку и снова уткнулся в телефон.

– Дай-ка, – подал голос Стью, отодвигая Криса с дороги.

– Ну, валяй, попробуй, – тот послушно уступил место своему товарищу, все еще пытаясь оттереть испачканную бороду. – Давай еще подтянем струбцины.

Стью с кряхтением забрался на конвейерную ленту и принялся прилаживать обратно отлетевший шланг. Проверив на всякий случай крепления и у остальных, он кивнул, давая понять, что закончил.

– Врубай, Боб, – снова скомандовал Крис и тут же получил новую порцию тапиоки в лицо. – Вырубай, Боб!

В полной тишине все присутствующие поочередно посмотрели на два отлетевших шланга и окончательно измазанного Криса, снова протирающего глаза. Первым не выдержал Стью, весело хохотнув. Себастьян поддержал его тихим смешком.

– Смешно, да? – уточнил Крис, и все присутствующие, все-таки не выдержав, рассмеялись в голос.

– Нет-нет-нет, что ты, – смахнув выступившие от смеха слезы, попытался уверить его Стью, возвращая на место отлетевшие трубки.

– Да, очень смешно, – понимающе покивал Крис, наблюдая за всеобщим весельем. – Да я не в обиде, все нормально, – с этими словами он сам включил машину, не дожидаясь, пока Стью подкрутит крепления. Шланг, ожидаемо, сорвался и принялся плеваться своим содержимым во все стороны.

Себастьян, вовремя успевший прикрыться планшетом с документами, пострадал меньше всех остальных. Крис, явно вознамерившись исправить это упущение, поймал дергающийся шланг. Дождавшись, когда Себастьян на секунду выглянет из-за своего щита, он окатил тапиокой и его, вызвав тем самым новый взрыв веселья.

Часть цеха превратилась в детское побоище, устроенное взрослыми и серьезными людьми. Продолжать работу, пока в помещении не приберутся, было бессмысленно. Поэтому решив взять перерыв до утра, все разошлись по своим делам, шутливо переругиваясь между собой. Стью, ворча больше для вида и отряхиваясь, пообещал найти до завтра новые струбцины.

В туалете Себастьян умылся и кое-как привел себя в порядок, потом заскочил к себе в офис, чтобы забрать верхнюю одежду, и решил направиться домой. Ранее потерявшийся где-то Крис отловил его на проходной. Окликнув Себастьяна, он быстро подошел к нему, огляделся по сторонам и, притянув к себе, жарко поцеловал.

– Ого, – выдохнул Себастьян, не ожидавший ничего такого, и с улыбкой, больше в шутку, нежели на полном серьезе, спросил: – Ну что, к тебе или ко мне?

– Ко мне, – не раздумывая ни минуты, кивнул Крис и тут же добавил, увидев сомнение на лице Себастьяна: – Бобби ночует у подруги.

* * *

На следующий день Себастьян, приехавший на завод вместе с Крисом, застал Стью, Боба и Морисса на финальном этапе установки новых креплений. Большая часть рабочих, ожидавших, когда настанет их черед поработать, собралась там же, в цеху, наблюдая за ними.

Закончив последние приготовления, Стью запустил машину, и все замерли в ожидании результата. Лента конвейера ожила и неспешно двинулась вместе со стоящей на ней тарой к аппарату для йогурта. Тот загудел, один раз возмущенно грохотнув, но все же выдал прицельную порцию тапиоки, не пролив ни грамма мимо. Стью взял один из заполненных доверху стаканчиков и, высоко подняв его над головой, продемонстрировал всем присутствующим. Возликовавшие работники сотрясли цех аплодисментами и принялись поздравлять друг друга с победой.

Все эти дни, пока ремонтировали оборудование, Бланш была наготове, и едва состоялся успешный запуск, она поспешила в соседний маленький цех вместе с технологами. Наступил этап, в котором требовалось ее участие. Себастьян не сомневался, что перед началом работы она возьмет с технологов дополнительную клятву о неразглашении своего секретного рецепта не только конкурентам, но и ее закадычной подруге Труди Ван Ууден.

Следующую неделю производство работало бесперебойно и круглосуточно, изготавливая пробную партию тапиоки для продажи. Себастьян за это время выжал все, что было можно из своего маркетолога, и договорился с несколькими крупными магазинами о поставке. Для закрепления результата, он провел еще пару промо-акций в нескольких крупных торговых центрах. Вскоре после этого фуры, груженные новым продуктом, разъехались по ближайшим городам штата.

Оставалось только ждать и верить.

* * *

Зайдя так далеко в своем самоуправстве, Себастьян прекрасно понимал, что у него осталось всего два варианта развития дальнейших событий. Его безумный план, разработанный буквально за одну бессонную ночь, целиком и полностью претворился в жизнь. И без того находясь на шатком положении в компании, Себастьян не волновался и почти не переживал. Увольнение его больше не пугало. В случае провала, он был к нему готов так же, как и к тотальному успеху.

Едва к нему начали поступать первые данные об успешных продажах, Себастьян отправил отчет своему руководству и теперь с нетерпением ждал обратной связи.

Под вечер в его офисе раздался звонок. Занятый документами, Себастьян не спешил принимать вызов, доверив это дело Бланш. Спустя несколько секунд та крикнула из приемной:

– Мистер Арлинг из офиса в Майами на первой линии. И, мне кажется, что он очень сердит.

Себастьян поблагодарил Бланш, сделал глубокий вдох, словно перед прыжком с самолета без парашюта, и снял трубку.

– Дональд? – уверенно произнес он, буквально в третий раз за все время работы в компании назвав своего босса по имени. – Ну наконец-то!

– За такие проделки я сниму с тебя голову! – воскликнул мистер Арлинг на том конце провода. – Завтра же с утра жди делегацию из головного офиса.

– С нетерпением, – улыбнулся Себастьян.

* * *

На следующий день, словно специально, наступили сильные морозы, к которым прибывшие представители компании «Манк» оказались не готовы. Себастьян, успевший привыкнуть к местной суровой погоде, с видом бывалого эксперта взирал на свое мерзнущее руководство, тихо злорадствуя.

Экскурсия по заводу заняла почти два часа. Все это время мистер Арлинг, раздраженный, в том числе из-за холода, пытался внушить Себастьяну, насколько безрассудно тот себя повел. Ведя игру на своем поле, Себастьян на это лишь улыбался, всем своим видом демонстрируя полную уверенность в своих действиях.

– Да, Дональд, да, – в очередной раз кивнул он, пропуская своего босса первым в дверь, – я понимаю, что действовал без разрешения, и что это непозволительно. Однако я все же рискнул, и результат вы видите сами.

– Я чертовски зол! И вы точно все погорите, Себастьян, если не подтвердите расходы, – с недовольным видом предупредил мистер Арлинг, оглядывая цех, в котором трудились технологи. – Но нам невероятно повезло, что внуки одного из инвесторов просто в восторге от вашей тапиоки.

Себастьян снова улыбнулся и жестом предложил пройти вглубь помещения. За одним из столов он обнаружил Бланш, тут же вскочившую при их появлении.

– Это Бланш Гандерсон, и именно благодаря ей мы и имеем новый продукт. С сегодняшнего дня Бланш вступит в должность главы отдела развития. Вместе с ней мы планируем разработать и запустить в производство тапиоку с различными добавками.

– Упаси бог, я же просто… – смущенно ахнула Бланш, буквально только что узнавшая о своем повышении. Поспешно совладав с собой, она протянула испачканную в муке ладонь мистеру Арлингу для рукопожатия: – Очень приятно с вами познакомиться.

Начальник Себастьяна, судя по всему, посчитавший невежливым отказывать женщине, пожал ее руку, тут же закономерно испачкавшись. Бланш, слишком поздно осознавшая это, попыталась быстро стряхнуть муку, но только усугубила ситуацию.

– Ох, простите, пожалуйста, – суетливо запричитала она.

– Ничего, все нормально, – не зная, куда себя деть, мистер Арлинг отступил на шаг назад и попытался сам очиститься от муки.

– Ну что, пройдемте в офис, Дональд? – пришел Себастьян на помощь.

Мистер Арлинг с радостью ухватился за возможность покинуть помещение и тут же снова завел речь о расходах. Себастьян на секунду обернулся и с улыбкой подмигнул обеспокоенной таким конфузом Бланш, давая понять, что все в порядке.

Переговоры о дальнейшей судьбе завода затянулись надолго. Себастьян скрупулезно и максимально прозрачно отчитался обо всех этапах работы, после чего уверенно ответил на множество возникших вопросов. В результате этого длительного и выматывающего совещания, прибывшая с проверкой делегация, к огромной радости Себастьяна, отменила принятое ранее решение о закрытии завода. И уже вечером того же дня Себастьян, собрав всех работников предприятия, смог во всеуслышание объявить эту новость.

– Компания «Манк» поражена нашими успехами, – продолжил он, когда первая волна всеобщего ликования немного стихла. – Мы доказали, что работа в команде гораздо эффективнее, чем бездушная роботизированная техника. Мы закупим дополнительное оборудование, расширим производство и со следующего месяца начнем продажи по всей стране.

Цех, в котором все и собрались, взорвался аплодисментами. Стоя на помосте рядом с коллегами из Майами, Себастьян вместе со всеми искренне радовался счастливому завершению этой авантюры. Мистер Арлинг, вежливо хлопнувший пару раз в ладони, тронул Себастьяна за плечо, привлекая внимание. С видом заговорщика он чуть склонился и негромко произнес ему на ухо:

– Как тебе пост вице-президента? Ждем в Майами через неделю.

Услышав о повышении, Себастьян переменился лице. За прошедшие пару месяцев многое изменилось, в том числе, и он сам. Новая, более высокая должность, разумеется, не раз грезилась ему в мечтах, и поначалу, только прибыв в Новый Ульм, Себастьян думал лишь о себе и своей выгоде. Однако это было настолько давно – по ощущениям, целую жизнь назад, что сделанное предложение, от которого никто, будучи в здравом уме, не откажется, не вызвало у Себастьяна должного восторга. Уверившись в успехе, он уже успел распланировать свои дальнейшие действия по развитию местного производства, собираясь и дальше принимать в нем непосредственное участие. Повышение же подобного рода предполагало удаленное ведение всех дел из главного офиса. И это означало лишь одно – ему придется распрощаться со всеми, кто стал ему так дорог и близок.

* * *

Отведенная Себастьяну неделя пролетела как один миг. Все это время он внутренне боролся сам с собой. Одна его часть отчаянно хотела послать все к черту и остаться работать и жить в Новом Ульме. Другая, более расчетливая, не желала упускать такой шанс, понимая, что второй раз подобное предложение может и не поступить.

Он не стал ни с кем делиться своими сомнениями. Весть о его повышении быстро распространилась среди людей. Большинство работников сердечно поздравляли Себастьяна и благодарили за спасение завода. Стью пожелал ему дальнейших успехов и открыто признался в том, как сильно изменилось его мнение о нем. Бланш то и дело горестно вздыхала, расстроенная скорым расставанием. Крис же, первым узнавший о назначении Себастьяна на новую должность, лишь понимающе кивнул и больше ни разу не вернулся к этой теме.

Прощальную вечеринку организовали за день до его отъезда.

Решив перед этим немного прогуляться, Себастьян встретил на улице Криса. Коротко поздоровавшись друг с другом, они в полном молчании дошли до паба «У Гарри» и, как по команде, остановились возле двери.

– Как дела? – спросил вдруг Крис, посмотрев на Себастьяна.

– Хорошо, наверное, – со слабой улыбкой ответил он и на автомате спросил: – А у тебя?

– Хорошо, наверное, – ответил Крис его же словами и, поколебавшись, добавил: – Знаешь, в баре шумно, и я подумал… может быть, мы попрощаемся здесь?

Себастьян молча опустил глаза. Всю прошедшую неделю он был слишком занят: нужно было решить последние вопросы и передать дела. За это время с Крисом он пересекся всего один раз, и то случайно. Но Себастьян знал, что этого неловкого прощания не избежать, и все гадал, когда же это произойдет.

– Ты сотворил здесь настоящее чудо, – с грустной улыбкой продолжил меж тем Крис. – Все в этом городе будут скучать по тебе. Особенно я.

Себастьян очень хотел пообещать приезжать время от времени, но понимал, что не имеет права так обнадеживать. Он знал, что работа, которая занимала большую часть его времени, просто не позволит этого. К тому же, ни один из них не клялся другому в любви и верности до гроба, так что не стоило и начинать. Им просто нужно немного времени, и они оба вернутся к своей обычной жизни: Крис будет гонять ухажеров своей дочери и, возможно, найдет себе кого-то более подходящего, а Себастьян продолжит строить свою карьеру, ходить на вечеринки в Майами и перебиваться случайными связями.

До боли закусив губу, Себастьян поднял взгляд на Криса, не зная, что сказать.

– Люди хотят тебя расцеловать, – Крис бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону паба. – Они давно ждут, я знаю.

– Да, – непонятно к чему, с огромным трудом выдавил из себя Себастьян, тоже посмотрев в ту сторону.

Стремясь побыстрее закончить этот неловкий разговор, он сделал пару шагов в сторону входа и обернулся, когда понял, что Крис не последовал за ним.

– Эм… Встретимся внутри? – неуверенно предположил Себастьян.

– Да, я сейчас приду, – кивнул Крис и отвернулся.

Открыв дверь, Себастьян заставил себя улыбнуться и шагнул в помещение. Его тут же поприветствовали овациями и оглушительными криками.

А Крис, несмотря на свое обещание, в паб так и не зашел.

* * *

Первые дни после возвращения в Майами Себастьяну все казалось жутко непривычным и чужим, но должность вице-президента и добавившиеся к ней обязанности неплохо отвлекали от хандры.

С течением времени он вернулся к своему обычному образу жизни: влился в новый рабочий ритм, возобновил утренние пробежки по набережной, снова начал ходить в зал и периодически встречаться с друзьями. Успешно делая вид, что его все устраивает, Себастьян все равно мыслями то и дело возвращался в маленький городок в Миннесоте и гадал, чем же сейчас заняты его жители. Сухие данные, постоянно поступающие из Нового Ульма, говорили о том, что у них там явно все в порядке. Остальное Себастьян додумывал сам.

Дела в его проекте шли просто отлично. Завод исправно работал, изготовляя завоевавшую быструю популярность продукцию, прибыль возрастала. Но когда среди руководства пошли разговоры об открытии второго, дополнительного завода, Себастьян интуитивно почувствовал неладное. Он сам толком не понимал, что именно его смущает, пока эти разговоры не стали громче, свернув в несколько иное русло. Практика перепродажи доходного бизнеса с целью быстрого извлечения больших денег для компании «Манк» не была в новинку.

Узнав о решении продать производство, Себастьян категорически отказался его поддерживать. Однако один его голос ничего не значил. В одночасье осознав, какую беду он сам же, пусть и невольно, навел на весь Новый Ульм, Себастьян вызвался лично сообщить об этом работникам завода.

В Миннесоту Себастьян прилетел с уже четко сформированным планом, полностью уверенный в своих действиях. Накануне ему пришлось изрядно напрячься и понервничать, потратив почти целый день на телефонные разговоры и встречу, увенчавшуюся успехом.

Разумеется, о его появлении в Новом Ульме никто не знал, но едва прибыв в город, Себастьян позвонил Бланш, прекрасно понимая, что все остальное она сделает за него. Плакатов «С возвращением» и бурных оваций Себастьян не ждал, спокойно готовясь к возможным обвинениям в двуличии.

По лицам первых же встреченных работников завода он понял, что был недалек от истины. Его внутреннее равновесие пошатнулось всего один раз, когда он столкнулся в коридоре с Крисом, говорившим по телефону. Тот, мимолетом глянув на Себастьяна, на мгновение прервал свой жаркий спор с невидимым собеседником и снова вернулся к разговору.

Недавно установленная новая техника, которую Себастьян распорядился закупить для завода, безмолвствовала. Все побросали работу и ждали его прихода. Под тяжелыми взглядами множества глаз, Себастьян неспешно прошел в середину цеха, вытащил из-под конвейерной ленты добротный деревянный ящик и встал на него, ожидая, пока все соберутся вокруг.

Сделав глубокий вдох, он произнес:

– Я так понимаю, вы уже слышали о планах по продаже этого предприятия?

Сунув руки в карманы брюк, вперед выступил Стью, исполняя роль парламентера:

– Да, наслышаны.

– Мне удалось найти надежных инвесторов, и они готовы вложить деньги в наше производство, – продолжил Себастьян, внимательно оглядывая собравшихся. – Так мы выкупим завод. Эта сделка вернет компанию нам всем. И в результате этой сделки мы – хозяева.

– А инвесторам можно верить? – заинтересованно уточнил Стью.

По помещению тут же пронесся нестройный хор голосов, поддерживающих вопрос бригадира.

– Вам и не нужно, – Себастьян улыбнулся. – Верьте мне. Я хочу вернуться в эту компанию директором, и я приложу все усилия, чтобы мы и дальше оставались на плаву.

– Полюбуйтесь на нашего мистера Директора, – раздался голос Криса. Выйдя вперед, он встал рядом со Стью и продолжил: – Я-то очень хорошо помню, как мы всем рискнули, а ты нас в итоге бросил, вернулся в свой Майами и допустил продажу компании. А теперь ты снова здесь. Стоишь и толкаешь идею о выкупе нашей же компании для нас, – Крис выдержал паузу, оглядел всех присутствующих и вдруг улыбнулся: – Это же все меняет!

Не ожидавший, что Крис, меньше, чем за полминуты, резко сменит тон с язвительного на одобряющий, Себастьян выдохнул, ощущая себя так, будто он только что прошел стрессовое собеседование при приеме на работу.

– Ты готов тягаться с профсоюзом? – с вызовом уточнил Крис.

– Я думаю, что мы сможем договориться, – уверенно ответил Себастьян, чувствуя, как губы неудержимо расплываются улыбке.

– Нам понадобится время, может быть, даже годы, – улыбаясь и глядя Себастьяну в глаза, Крис шагнул вперед, протягивая ему руку для рукопожатия. – Ты уверен?

В словах Криса Себастьян отчетливо распознал дополнительный смысл, предназначенный только для него. Он осторожно спустился со своего импровизированного постамента, подошел к Крису и, закрепив рукопожатие, без тени сомнения ответил:

– Да, я готов к этому.


End file.
